Mi vida por ellos
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: Bella es una joven vampira.Vive con una familia de vegetarianos "Los Bestik". Pero algo pasa en Volterra y sus padres deben irse,quedando ella y sus hermanos al cuidado de los Cullen.¿Que quieren los Vulturis?¿Que esconden las familias?
1. Los Cullen

**Cap1**

**BellaVo**

Estábamos de camino a casa de lo Cullen los amigos de Dorian mi padre, poco sabia de ellos, Dorian nos explico que conocía a Carlisle el cabeza de familia desde hace mucho siempre se escribían y solían llamarse, pero nunca los visitábamos ya que nosotros viajábamos mucho y ellos estaban casi siempre por estado unidos. Dorian me explico que ahora estaban en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, Dorian tenia una pequeña casa cerca de la de los Cullen pero la había mandado a arreglar ya que solo tenia 2 habitaciones y nosotros somos 6. Auriane es mi madre ella y Dorian me encontraron en 1919, me transformaron y me acojieron como a una hija, después de mi vino Derek, Dorian lo encontró al cavo de un año de mi transformación, le habían dado una paliza y estaba medio muerto, Dorian pensó que Derek seria como Auriane para el,

pero no Derek era el hermano mayo que nunca tuve y para el yo era su hermana, cuando Derek se empezó a controlar fuimos a Italia a hacer una visita a unos amigos de Dorian, mientras estuvimos allí un orfanato de niños fue quemado, Dorian y yo fuimos a hablar con los Vulturis, ellos estaba discutiendo la trasformación de dos niñas del orfanato, la pequeñas vampiresas miraban asustadas de un lado para recuerdo cuando me acerque a ellas y las abrace prometiéndoles que todo iría bien, no lo pude evitar, me recordaron a mis primas que tanto quería. Dorian hablo con Aro y prometimos cuidar de la pequeñas y así se nos unieron Anni de 10 años y Carine de 12. Dos niñas preciosas de pelo castaño claro y con caritas de angel, siempre e cuidado de ellas como su hermana mayor y las quiero como tales.

Y así se formo mi familia la familia Bestik.

- Por favor comporten se en casa de los Cullen.- nos dijo Dorian.- Hace mucho que no veo a mi amigo Carlisle y no quiero problemas.

-Vale!!.- dijimos los 4 al unisono, Auriane nos sonreía desde el asiento delantero.

Yo seguía pensando en porque vamos a visitar a los Cullen tan de-repente, y porque Dorian estaba tan alarmado desde ayer.

-Bella,Bella.- Anni me saco de mis pensamientos, tenia una cara de confusión, la mire con una sonrisa.- ¿que es un Cullen?.- me pregunto empecé a reírme.

-Cariño los Cullen son una familia de vampiros como nosotros y son amigos de papa.- le explique.

-Aaahhh, ¿Y como que vamos a verlos?.- siguió con sus preguntas Anni era pequeña y preguntona.

-No lo se.- le dije mientras le tocaba el cabello.- creo que papa quiere que los conozcamos.-

-Aaahh.- era tan graciosa, Anni y yo seguimos hablando un rato y luego Carine se nos unió, Derek empezó a aburrirse y empezó a contar chistes y a hacer un poco el idiota molestando a Dorian, mientras este le pedía que se comportara.

Pasaron unas horas y al final vimos el cartel de bienvenida de Forks. Anni empezó a dar saltos de la emoción, y yo seguía preguntándome ¿porque Dorian nos traía aquí?, el siempre me contaba todo pero esta vez yo no sabia nada.

El pueblo era pequeño vimos a unos niños jugar en la calle y la gente paseando, el paisaje era precioso, un enorme bosque verde y el cielo gris era un pueblo en el que casi nunca sale el sol, "perfecto para los vampiros" pensé.

Nos alejemos del pueblo, y fuimos por un camino oculto en el bosque. Empecé a visualizar una gran casa de color blanco, era muy bonita y grande tenia como unas 3 plantas, y unas ventanas enormes que casi cubrían toda la pared.

-Llegamos.- dijo Dorian y bajemos del coche, Anni estaba algo asustada y me cogió la mano Carine izo lo mismo, ella también estaba nerviosa.

Vi que un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados nos esperaba en la entrada cogido de la mano de una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo color caramelo y un rostro en forma de corazón, me recordaba a Auriane tenia un toque maternal.

-Carlisle- se adelanto Dorian y cogió la mano de Carlisle -me alegro de verte viejo amigo.-

- Y yo también Dorian a pasado mucho tiempo, te presento a mi esposa Esme.- señalo a la mujer que tenia a su lado, y se dieron 2 besos.

-Pasar dentro.- nos dijo Carlisle. La casa era aun mas increíble por dentro, el comedor era enorme, avía tres sofás blancos rodeando un televisor enorme y una gran alfombra blanca que quedaba muy bien con el pared de atrás era toda de cristal dejando ver todo el bosque y un pequeño rió.

Carlisle nos ofreció que nos sentáramos y Anni cada vez me apretaba mas la mano, estaba algo asustada, me senté con las 2 en uno de los sofás y pase mi brazo por los hombros de Anni.

-Todo va a ir bien.- le dije al oído, ella se tranquilizo un poco, confiaba en mi y siempre que yo decía eso ero porque así lo creía.

-Carlsle, Esme os presento a mi familia, mi esposa Auriane,- les dio 2 besos a cada uno y todos sonrieron.- y mis hijos, Derek, Anni, Carine y Isabella.- le mire con cara de asesina el sabe que no me gusta mi nombre completo.

-Es un placer conoceros.- nos dijo Esme con una sonrisa.- nuestros hijos no tardaran en venir.- dijo mirando a Dorian y Auriane.- ya deberían estar aquí, les avise que no llegaran tarde.-

-Tranquila Esme ya sabes como son se abran entretenido.- le dijo Carlisel y le cogió la mano, se veían tan bien juntos como Dorian y Auriane.

Esme puso la television y nos dijo que viéramos lo que quisieramos, ella junto con Carlisle, Dorian y Auriane fueron a otra sala junto al comedor, Anni cogió el mando y puso dibujos, y como no Derek se quejo y vino hacia el sofá con la intención de quitarle el mandó a Anni, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir use mi poder y cree una barrera que nos cubría a las 3 al sofá y la television dejando a Derek fuera sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-Esto no es justo, Bella no vale usar tu poder.-le saque la lengua.

-Si Anni quiere ver dibujos tu no tienes que quitarle el mando.

-Chico ya basta.- dijo Dorian mirándonos desde la puerta de la y Esme nos miraban con diversión y algo de asombro, seguramente por mi poder.

-Lo siento.- dije y desactive la barrera.

-Bella no tiene la culpa, Derek empezó.- Anni y Carine saltaron en mi defensa, como siempre como las quería.

-Ya lo se pequeñas.- dijo Auriane con una sonrisa.- Derek ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Lo siento.- dijo mi hermano.

-¿Como a echo eso?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Bella tiene un don, no le afectan los poderes sobre la mente y puede crear un escudo tan grande como ella quiera.- dijo mi padre todo orgulloso.-Derek también tiene un don es capaz de ver los recuerdos y borrarlos o crear nuevos.-Carlisle iba a decir algo pero un ruido nos izo mirar hacia la puerta principal.

-Emmet eres idiota.- dijo una voz aterciopelada de un chico joven seguro.

-Y tu un amargado, aguafiestas y reprimido.- dijo otra voz de un chico pero mas grave.

La puerta se abrió y una chica pequeña con cara de duende y el pelo negro y muy corto nos sonreía.

-Hola a todos, sentimos llegar tarde.- dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes Alice.-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.- ¿encontraron todo lo que querías?.- ella asintió y sonrió.

Por la puerta entro una chica rubia increíblemente guapa parecía una modelo nos miro y nos sonrió, detrás de ella un chico guapo con el pelo color miel también nos sonreía y se acerco a Alice abrazándola.

De repente vi 2 borrones moverse muy rápido y entrar por la puerta puse el escudo cubriéndonos a mis hermanas y a se asusto mucho pego un gran salto en el sofá y se agarró a mi cuello.

-¡¡¡EMMET!!! ¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!, YA BASTA LOS DOS.-dijo Carlisle algo enfadado. Las figuras dejaron de moverse y vi a un chico muy grande y musculoso con el pelo corto negro y algo rizado, el otro chico parecía mucho mas joven y hermoso tenia el pelo color cobrizo y algo despeinado y una piel blanca que parecía muy suave, que me miraba con algo de confusión. Quite el escudo, pero Anni seguía firme a mi cuello.

-Anni cariños, no pasa nada ya esta todo va bien.- le dije con cariño. Ella aparto la cara de mi hombro y me miro yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero aun estaba asustada y se quedo sentada en mis piernas.

-Lo siento Dorian, mis hijos a veces no saben comportarse.- miro a Anni.- lo siento pequeña si te an asustado.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, Anni asintió.

-Bueno chicos después de esta entrada tan... escandalosa.- Esme miro a los 2 chicos.- les presentaremos a la familia Bestik.

-Bueno.- empezó Dorian.- esta es mi esposa Auriane, y mis hijos Derek, las pequeñas Anni y Carine y Isabella.- otra vez con mi nombre completo.

-Encantados.- dijeron al unisono y nos sonrieron.

-Bueno Dorian os presento a mis hijos, Alice, Jasper,Rosalie,Emmet y Edward.- Derek levanto la mano en señal de hola.

-Encantada.- dije, sabia que a Derek le costaba relacionar se con otros vampiros, vampiros porque con los humanos, sobretodo con las mujeres no tiene ningún problema.

Nos quedemos en silencio mientras Carlisle y Dorian se decían algo no se muy bien el que, parecían preocupados y yo ya me esta va cansando. Paso un rato y empecé a impacientar me, decidí hablar.

-Dorian.- le dije el se giro y me miro, ya sabia lo que le iba a decir,- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que ocurre?.- no me gustaba que tuviera secretos y mas si eran sobre la familia.

Dorian suspiro, Auriane se acerco y le cogió la mano vale esto es grabe seguro.

-¿Que ocurre?.- pregunte con algo de miedo.

-Dorian es hora de decírselo lo hemos traído aquí sin que sepan nada.- dijo mi madre.

-Mama ¿que sucede?, no sera nada relacionado con....- mire a mis hermanas, con miedo de que los Vulturis decidieran llevárselas.

-Tranquila cariño no es eso.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, ella sabia cuanto las quería.

-Esta bien.. pero .- Dorian miro a mis hermanas, no quería que ellas lo oyeran.

-Anni, Carine los Cullen tiene un jardín muy grande con muchas flores ¿porque no vais a investigar?, yo hablo con papa y iré con vosotras ¿vale?.-le dije .

-Vale!!.- dijeron al unisono, Dorian sabia que ami me harán mas caso. Se levantaron y se cogieron de la mano les di un beso a cada una en la cabeza.

-Esperándome fuera y me tenéis que enseñar el sitio que mas os guste.- le guiñe un ojos me sonrieron y salieron al jardín. Me las quede mirando y me gire hacia mi padre y Carlisle que eran los únicos que estaban de pie y a los que todos mirábamos.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?.- suspiro.

-Tengo que irme por unos meses a Italia para resolver unos asuntos.- dijo mi padre y todo empezó a encargar por eso nos trago aquí para dejarnos y que ellos se fueran.

-¿Porque?.- pregunte con mucho dolor.- por favor di me que los Vulturis no cambiaron de opinión.- Auriane se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi mano.

-Tranquila cariño, nadie les ara nada a Anni o a Carine.- me tranquilizo mi madre.

-Bella, no te preocupes eso solo que an pasado unas cosas en Italia y los Vuturis quieren mi ayuda, ese fue el trato que hicimos, recuerdas.- era verdad habíamos pactado que dejaron que Anni y Carine vinieran con nosotros pero si alguna vez los Vuturis llamaban, Dorian tenia que ir para ayudarles. Asentí y pregunte.

-¿Entonces que aremos?. ¿Si ustedes dos se van?-Dorian me miro y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Carlisle se a ofrecido a que se pueden quedar aquí asta que volvamos.-

-No hace falta molestar a los Cullen nos podíamos quedar solos.- le replique.

-Bella se que tu cuidarás de tus hermanas, no dudo de ti, pero son muy pequeñas y traviesas, y Derek tampoco ayuda mucho.- miro a mi hermano con reproche, era verdad si nos quedamos solos Derek montaría una buena en la casa.- y nosotros nos quedaremos mas tranquilos sabiendo que estáis con Carlisle y su familia.-

-De acuerdo.- le dije, sabia que no podía discutir .- si así estaréis mas tranquilos.¿Cuando as vais?.- pregunte.

-Cuanto antes mejor, sabes que a los Vuturis no les gusta la espera.-se lo pensó.- nos tenemos que ir en un par de horas para llegar allí por la noche, y nos queremos despedir de las pequeñas.- Dorian estaba triste y se le veía no le gustaba dejarnos aquí pero tampoco quería que las pequeñas volvieran donde los Vuturis.

-Esta bien, hablare con ellas y ahora las traeré.- me levante y me dirigí al jardín, vi a mis hermanas con los pies metidos en el rió se habían quitados los zapatos y se estaban mojando. Me acerque a ellas.

-¿Que ya tiene un lugar?.- pregunte con una sonrisa y les tire un poco de agua me quite mis convers y me remangue los tejanos y empecé a jugar con ellas. Mire hacia la casa y en el tercer piso vi una figura que distinguí que era Edward mirándonos con una sonrisa, le sonreí y me volví hacia mis hermanas. Después de un rato nos sentemos en una gran roca que había al lado del rió, tenia que hablarles ya.

-¿Les gusta la casa de los Cullen?.- pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Siiii!!!.- dijo Anni.- es muy grande y bonita y el jardín muy bonito y el rió es muy brillante.- le sonreí.

-Anni tiene razón es una casa muy grande y bonita.- dijo Carine.

-¿Bueno y si les dijo que nos vamos a quedar aquí durante un tiempo?.- las mire, me miraron algo confusas pero al parecer les gusta la idea.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar con los Cullen?.- pregunto Anni algo entusiasmada.

-Si cariño, papa y mama tiene que irse unos días y no podemos acompañar los, así que nos quedaremos con los Cullen asta que regresen ¿Os gusta la idea?.-les pregunte.

Miraron al rió pensativas, eran pequeñas y estaban confusas.

-¿Tu también te vas?- pregunto Carine, la mire tenia una expresión triste y Anni si pudiera llorar lo estaría pase los brazos por encima de lo hombros y las abrace a mi.

-No cariño yo me quedo con vosotras y Derek también, solo se van mama y papa.- se les nota algo mas aliviadas, seguimos en silencio mirando el rió.- Todo va a ir bien pequeñas.- les dije abrazándolas mas.

Anni me miro y sonrió, ella sabia que yo no iba a permitir que les pasara nada.

-Si tu estas con nosotras seguro .- me dijo abrazándome.- ¿Cuando se van mama y papa?.- pregunto con tristeza.

-Dentro de unas horas, primero irán a casa y nos enviaran las cosas, luego se irán.- le dije..- sera mejor que entremos y pasemos un rato con ellos.- nos pusimos de pie y me cogieron una mano cada una.

Mire hacia el tercer piso y Edward seguía allí mirándonos, le di una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció.

Mientras iba hacia la casa de los Cullen me seguía preguntando ¿Que querían los Vulturis?


	2. Despedida

**Cap2**

**BellaVo**

Entramos a la casa todos estaban en el salón sentado y Edward al lado de la escalera. Mire a mis padres y les sonreí, ellos sonrieron y miraron a mis hermanas, que soltaron mis manos y corrieron a abrazarlos.

-Os vamos a echar mucho de menos pequeñas.- dijo mi madre si pudiera llorar lo aria.- tenéis que ser buenas y hacer caso a Bella y a los Cullen, nosotros volveremos pronto.

-Anni, Carine.- mi padre las miro y ellas le abrazaron.- os quiero mucho hijas mías, prometerme que seréis buenas y arreéis caso a vuestra hermana.

-Lo... pro..prometo.- dijo Anni sollozando y se abrazo mas a mi padre.

-Lo prometo.- dijo Carine y izo lo mismo que Anni. Mi madre se acerco a mi con una sonrisa triste a la que le correspondí, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas sollozando.

-Mi pequeña Bella, mi Isabella.- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.- cuida te y cuida de ellas.- yo asentí.- te quiero tanto mi niña.- me dijo y volvió a abrazarme. Note que mis hermanas estaba agarrándome las piernas y les toque la cabeza mi madre las vio las cogí en brazos y nos abracemos las 4.- las quiero tanto mis niñas, cuiden se las unas de las otras.- mi madre nos soltó y se fue a abrazar a Derek que estaba a nuestro lado.

-Bella .- dijo mi padre.

-Lo se papa, te quiero mucho, volved pronto.- le dije y lo abracé sollozando.

-Mi pequeña, por favor cuida te y haz caso a Carlisle y Esme, volveremos muy pronto y estaremos otra vez todos juntos, mi niña te quiero tanto.- me dio un beso en la frente y volvió a abrazarme.- se que cuidaras de tus hermanos y que ayudaras a los Cullen confió en ti mi pequeña, eres la mas fuerte de la familia y se que lo aras muy bien.- me sonrió y yo a el.

-Gracias padre.- me sentía tan bien sabiendo que el confiaba tanto en mi. Me soltó y se paro frente a Derek yo cogí a mis hermanas en brazos y mi madre nos volvió a abrazar.

-Derek.- dijo mi padre.

-Lo se papa, no seas un crió, haz caso a los Cullen, ayuda a tu hermana en lo que haga falta, se responsable....- Derek empezó a imitar a mi padre y todos reímos.

-Hijo, confió en ti se que lo aras bien.- le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- cuida de tus hermanas, hijo mio.

-Lo are papa.- y se abrazaron Derek era muy cerrado pero con nosotros ya llevábamos años juntos.- vuelvan pronto.- mi padre se separo un poco de Derek y nos izo un gesto de que nos acercáramos, nos abracemos los unos a los otros, y nos separemos.

-Confió en ustedes, y se que me aran sentir orgulloso de ser su padre.-

-Cuiden se los unos a los otros no olviden que somos una familia, los quiero tanto.- dijo mi madre, aun abrazándonos. Los Cullen contemplaban la escena con tristeza y emoción, mi padre se dirigió a Carlisle.

- Amigo mio, confió en ti, te dejo lo mas preciado que tengo en esta vida.- dijo mi padre estrechando la mano de Carlie.

-Te prometo que cuidaremos de ellos, como si de mis hijos se trataran.- y los 2 sonrieron Esme y Auriane se estaba abrazando.

-No te preocupes querida cuidaremos de ellos.- dijo Esme.

Pasamos un rato con nuestros padres y explicando a los Cullen muchas cosas, como que las pequeñas por alguna extraña razón dormían no sabíamos porque, pero necesita van dormir, mi padre decía que como fueron transformadas muy jóvenes algo paso en su transformación. Les expliquemos de mi don de crear un escudo y que Derek podía ver la memoria y manipularla, aunque eso lo tenia prohibido. Ellos nos explicaron que la pequeña Alice veía el futuro "visiones" las llamaba ella, Jasper la pareja de Alice tenia el don de controlar las emociones y Edward podía leer la mente, excepto de la mía porque mi don se lo impedía, y me alegre mucho de eso.

Empezaba a oscurecer y mis padres decidieron irse para enviarnos las cosas.

-Mis niñas.- mi madre volvió a abrazarnos.- volveremos pronto.- dijo con una sonrisa, Esme la había tranquiliza do muy bien . Dorian se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Cuida de ellos mi pequeña, y intenta disfrutar de la estancia con los Cullen .-

-Lo are papa.- le dije y lo abrace, el se volvió hacia Derek.

-Derek, no les causes problemas a Carlisle o Esme.- dijo con una nota de diversión.

-Me lo pensare .- dijo Derek con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego a mi padre.

-Cuidense niños.- nos dijo a todos, se acerco a Carlisle y Esme.- adiós amigo espero volver pronto.- se dieron la mano y se abrazaron, Esme y Auriane se abrazaron y se sonrieron..- Adiós chicos.- dijo mi padre y se encaminaron hacia el coche.

-Adiós papa, adiós mama.- dijeron Anni y Carine sollozando.

-Adiós.- les dije levantando la mano, nos sonrieron desde el coche y vimos como desaparecían por el camino. Anni y Carine empezaron a sollozar y se agarraron a mi mas fuerte.

-Eeeh, ya esta pequeñas, pronto volverán.- les dije abrazándolas.- no estéis tristes, esto son como unas vacaciones, y lo pasaremos muy bien aquí con los Cullen. Las cogí en brazos y entre a la casa con todos los demás, me senté en el sofá con mis hermanas, abrazadas a mi y Derek a nuestro lado acariciando la espalda de Carine, ella se abrazo a Derek.

Los Cullen nos miraban algo tristes, Esme se sentó a mi lado y intento calmarlas.

I yo seguía preguntándome ¿Que es lo que quieren los Vulturis?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es un poco mas corto, pero espero k guste.

Gracias por sus opiniones y por los reviews^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	3. Conversacion, construccion y misión

**Cap3**

**BellaVo**

Paso un rato y las pequeñas se empezaron a tranquilizar. Los Cullen estaba allí con nosotros y Alice se acerco.

-¿Les gustaría ver sus habitaciones?.- me pregunto con una sonrisa, eso les iba a gustar a Anni y Carine.

-Han oído, ¿Quieren ver su habitación?.- les pregunte sonriendo. Anni asintió y me sonrió mire a Carin y también sonreía.

-Seguid me.- dijo Alice, las pequeñas cogieron mis manos y andemos detrás de Alice con Derek y los Cullen detrás. En la segunda planta habían instalado a Derek, y en la tercera nos habían instalado a nosotras ya que Anni y Carine quería estar cerca mio.

-Esta sera vuestra habitación.- Alice abrió la puerta y Anni y Carine entraron corriendo dando saltos su habitación era rosa y lila sus colores preferidos había 2 camas muy grandes, 2 armarios, juguetes y muñecas, estaba en la gloria las 2 saltando encima de las camas, sonreí al ver que ya no estaba tristes.

-Ey que se les tiene dicho de saltar en la cama.- le dije con una sonrieron y empezaron a mirar las muñecas.

-Te enseñare tu habitación.- me dijo Alice sonriendo, asentí y la seguí hacia la puerta que había al lado de la habitación de mis hermanas y de otra puerta.

-Esa es la habitación de Edward.- me dijo.- pasa esta sera la tuya.- entre y era precioso había una gran cama a un lado y una terraza con una gran puerta de cristal. Entre maravillada las paredes azules, un gran armario de madera un escritorio, y otra puerta que supuse que era el baño.- espero que te guste, Auriane me dijo que te gustaba el azul.

-Es perfecta gracias.- me giré y le sonreía, el resto de los Cullen estaban en el pasillo sonriendo, de repente escuche a mis hermanas chillar y las vi aparecer corriendo dando sal titos delante de mi.

-Bella, Bella ven, ven , corre corre mira que bonito.- chillaban las 2 los Cullen rieron de su entusiasmo.

-Oigan, que se les tiene dicho de correr en casa.- me puse a su altura y les sonreí.- aunque no estemos en casa aquí ahí las mismas reglas.

-Ya pero ven por fa por fa por fa.- Anni puso cara de cachorrillo, cuantas veces usaba esa táctica, le sonreí.

-Esta bien.- me cogieron las manos y fuimos a su habitación, sus armarios estaba llenos de ropa de colores que les encantaba estaban dando saltos.

-¿Quien puso toda esa ropa ahí?.- pregunte

-Fui yo.- dijo Alice.- los vi y no me pude resistir.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Niñas que se dice.- me dirigí a mis hermanas.

-Gracias Alice!!!.- dijeron al unisono y fueron a abrazarla.

Los Cullen eran increíbles llevábamos unos días aquí y ya nos trataban como si fuéramos familia de toda la vida, mis hermanas estaban encantadas. Alices les compraba ropa y juguetes y Emmet jugaba con ellas a cualquier cosa, ahora estaban en el jardín montando una pequeña casita para que las pequeñas jugaran. Derek iba y venia cuando quería con quien mas contacto había tenido era con Emmet y Jasper. Emmet y el se parecían mucho dos bromistas bocazas.

Alices, Rose y Esme avían ido a comprar yo no tenia muchas ganas y me quede aquí, Carlisle esta en el hospital trabajando, aun me sorprende un vampiro medico es bastante cómico.

Emmet y Jasper estaba fuera con las pequeñas montando la casita que por lo que oía no iba muy bien, Emmet se quejaba cada 5 segundos y Jasper solo gruñía, mientras mis hermanas jugaban en el rió y decían que se apresuraran.

Me encontraba en el gran comedor de la casa leyendo uno de los libros de la gran biblioteca, Orgullo y Prejuicio era uno de mis preferidos.

Escuche a alguien reírse y me voltee para ver a Edward mirando a sus hermanos desde el marco de la puerta.

-Es cómico ver a dos vampiros incapaces de montar una casita.- dijo divertido.

-Ya lo creo, pero lo mas cómico es que se niegan a mirar las instrucciones, según Emmet "para el nada es imposible".- le dije haciendo que riera mas me uní a el.

-Emmet es como un niño pequeño, muy cabezota y muy bocazas.- me dijo se escucho un "maldición" y Edward volvió a reír, me levante y me quede junto a el, viendo a sus hermanos.

-Edward.- le llame se volteo a verme, mal echo se me olvido la pregunta- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-

-Claro Bella, ¿que pasa?.- me dijo preocupado.

-¿Leíste la mente de mi padre cuando estaba aquí?- Edward me miro extrañado y en sus ojos pude ver que era lo que yo quería saber.

-Si, pero no había nada sobre los Vulturis. Solo pensaba en unas vacaciones que tuvieron hace tiempo y Carlisle bloquea su mente así que no se que es lo que pasa Bella.- yo tenia la vista hacia el suelo, estaba preocupada quería ver a mis padres, Edward puso un dedo en mi barbilla y me izo mirarle.- siento no poder ayudarte.- me dijo y le creí pues en sus ojos había una disculpa mayor que cualquier palabra. Le cogí la mano y le sonreí.

-No pasa nada Edward, solo había que intentarlo.- le sonreí para que viera que todo estaba bien, el esbozo una sonrisa torcida que izo que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-E parejita.- el grito de Emmet izo que nos volteáramos.- podrían ayudarnos, en vez de estar ahí quietos ¿no?.- nos grito sosteniendo una puerta en sus manos.

-Ya vamos Emmet.- dijo Edward y me ofreció su mano.- ¿Vamos?.- pregunto con su sonrisa torcida ¿como negarme?.

-Vamos.- dije cogiendo su manos.

**AnniVo**

Emmet no había dicho a Carine y a mi que fuéramos a jugar al rió mientras el y Jasper montaban la casita que Alices nos había regalado.

Echaba de menos a mama y a papa pero estar aquí con los Cullen y mis hermanos estaba siendo muy divertido.

-Annii!!!.- me grito Carine desde el otro lado del rió.- aquí ahí pececitos ven corre.- fui directa para allí. Había unos pequeños peces, Carine y yo intentemos cogerlos pero eran muy rápidos.

-Carine.- la llame.- ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos con los Cullen?.- le pregunte a mi hermana.

-No se Anni.- miro hacia la casa.- deberíamos preguntar a Bella, pero a lo mejor ella tampoco lo sabe.- suspiremos a la vez.

Escuchemos a Emmet maldecir un par de veces y nos giremos para verlos, aun no habían montado la casita. Vi a Edward en la puerta del jardín riéndose.

Edward era uno de los Cullen que me caía mejor, era muy amable con Carine y conmigo. Volví a mirar y mi hermana estaba junto a Edward riendo.

Me vino una idea a la cabeza y sonreí, Carine me miro y también sonrió.

-¿Que estas tramando Anni?.-

-Se me a ocurrido una idea genial Carine.- le dije y me acerque mas a ella.- y si intentamos ¿que Edward y Bella estén juntos como los demás?..- Carine sonrió.

-Es una buena idea, podemos intentarlo, empieza la misión "Enamorado".- dijo levantando el puño en el aire yo ice los mismo.- Espero que nos salga mejor que la misión "Arreglar el coche".- dijo.

I recordé cuando el coche de Derek dejo de funcionar y Carine y yo decidimos arreglarlo, aunque lo primero que hicimos fue pintarlo todo de colores bonitos, aunque a Derek no le gusto mucho.

-Bien en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad, empezamos con nuestra misión.- le dije a Carine y volvimos a jugar en el rió mientras que Emmet les gritaba a Edward y a mi hermana.


	4. Cazando con los Cullen

**Cap4 Cazando con los cullen**

**CarineVo**

Bella no había dicho que oí iríamos de caza y que los hermanos Cullen nos acompañaran, eso era genial Anni y yo tendríamos una ocasión para poner en marcha la misión "Enamorados", seria una ocasión perfecta y también me divertiré un rato molestando a Emmet y Derek que ultima mente se llevaban muy bien. " huy por ahi viene Edward, Carin piensa en otra cosa mmmmm, piensa, piensa bien ya esta me pondré a cantar. Emmmmm aix y que canto ahora no se me ocurre nada, como era la canción que canto ayer Emmet".

Me acorde de lo de ayer después de que consiguieran montar la casita Emmet jugo con nosotras, y de sorpresa salio con una peluca rubia y un micro cantando una canción en un ingles raro, al recordar eso empezó a reír Edward me miro y también sonrió y salio por la puerta. Suspire tranquila. Casi me pilla.

EdwardVo

La gente de esta casa esta algo loca, creo que la eternidad afecta a las neuronas, ahí tengo una prueba viviente, Emmet.

Esto tenia que ser una broma, mis ojos están fallando o algo, Emmet estaba en el comedor junto con Anni viendo unos dibujos animados y cantando las canciones.

Asta Anni pensaba que era raro ni ella misma se sabia esas canciones, aunque la pequeña no paraba de reírse.

"espero que Carin y yo hoy podamos empezar con la misión tengo muchas ganas de ir de caza y oh oh Edward esta aquí, vale concentra te en la canción".

Anni empezó a jugar con Emmet mientras pensaba en dibujos y en un viaje que izo con Bella.

¿Porque a dejado de pensar cuando yo e entrado?

Va no importa es solo una niña. Me fui hacia la otra habitación donde detecte que estaba Carine.

" seria una ocasión perfecta y también me divertiré un rato molestando a Emmet y Derek que ultima mente se llevan muy bien. " "huy por ahí viene Edward, Carine piensa en otra cosa mmmmm, piensa, piensa bien ya esta me pondré a cantar. Emmmmm aix y que canto ahora no se me ocurre nada, como era la canción que canto ayer Emmet".

Entre a la habitación y la imagen de Emmet con peluca rubia cantando en ingles me izo reír, mientras la pequeña se carcajea va a mas no poder.

Cuando salí de la habitación la oí suspirar "Casi me pilla" empezó a pensar, todo esto me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, decidí ir a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar Alice me arrastro hacia el comedor con Bella y Ross detrás.

-Chicos hora de ir de caza.- dijo Alice, Emmet apago la television refunfuñando mientras Anni corría a los brazos de Bella y ella cogía una de las manos de Carine, Derek bajo las escalera y se situó al lado de sus hermanas, sabia que era un chico algo tímido pero parece llevarse muy bien con Emmet y eso da va miedo ya que los dos tenían un carácter parecido y les encanta hacer bromas y comentarios.

-Bueno nos vamos,. dijo Alice abriendo la puerta y todos salimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

**BellaVo**

Iba corriendo con Anni agarrada a mi espalda y la mano de Carine agarrada, Derek iba a mi lado como siempre y veía a los Cullen no muy lejos de nosotros.

-Bien nos separamos y luego nos reunimos aquí en 1 hora vale!!.- grito Alice, todos gritamos un vale y salimos en diferentes direcciones.

Le dije a Derek que fuera a su aire que yo me ocupaba de las pequeñas y salio corriendo en busca de algún animal.

Al llegar a un pequeño rió vi un grupo de ciervos, baje a Anni de mi espalda y les señale a los animales. Las pequeñas sonrieron dejando ver sus pequeños dientes blancos.

Carine alzo la mano y puso tres dedos en alto que fue bajando.

-Tres!!!.- gritamos y salimos corriendo detrás de los asustados ciervos.

En poco tiempo las pequeñas había atrapado a dos ciervos cada una mientras yo acabe con cuatro, no me había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba.

Aun nos quedaba un buen rato para la hora programada. Así que las pequeñas decidieron inspeccionar el bosque, estuvimos corriendo y saltando por los arboles me divertía tanto con ellas.

Encontramos un pequeño prado con flores y nos tumbemos, me contaron que se lo pasaban muy bien con los Cullen y que echaban de menos a mama y a papa.

Unas fuertes pisadas me hicieron ponerme de pie y las pequeñas se pusieron detrás mio, de detrás de un árbol apareció un puma bastante grande que nos gruñía y corría con desesperacion, me puse en posición de ataque, pero me relaje cuando vi a Edward persiguiendo al puma y con una sonrisa en la boca, no tardo en caer encima del puma y devorarlo, al alzar la cabeza nos vio y sonrió, escondió el cuerpo del animal en el bosque y vino hacia nosotras.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?.- pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada como nos sobraba tiempo y las pequeñas ya había acabado, hemos investigado un poco el bosque.- le dije lo mas normal que pude, aunque no se como encontré mi voz porque la visión de Edward corriendo detrás del puma con esa sonrisa tan sensual y salvaje, me había dejado en shock.

-¿Te vas a quedar con nosotras Edward? va di que si.- le dijo Anni poniendo su carita de cachorrito que había mejorado gracias a Alice. Edward le sonrió y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Claro pequeña así luego nos vamos todos juntos.- me miro a mi.- ¿no ahí problema, no?.- me pregunto algo inseguro, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No tranquilo.- le dije y el me devolvió la sonrisa, creo que tendré que ir a cazar otra vez o a darme una ducha o simplemente correr y despejar me, en momentos así me alegraba de que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente ya que ahora mismo mi mente no estaba en su mejor momento, sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas.

Unos rayos de sol se escaparon entre las nubes y no dieron di rectamente haciendo que los cuatro brilláramos.

-Viva!!!.- chillo Anni.- a salido el sol. Viva!!.- chico y empezó a correr junto a Carine y a recoger flores, genial ahora estaba yo sola con Edward y brillando.

Me gire hacia el que tenia una sonrisa muy tierna mientras veía a mis hermanas.

**AnniVo**

Bien de momento todo iba bien, Carine y yo nos habíamos alejado los suficiente como para escuchar lo que decían Edward y mi hermana, nada interesante ahí que decir hablaron de música y de nosotras y de no se que mas. Vale teníamos una misión pero no se me ocurría nada para hacer que se gustara y a Carine parecía que tampoco.

Mire a nuestro alrededor flores, un pequeño rió, arboles, mas arboles, una bolsa de un supermercado.... sonreí se me había ocurrido algo puede que no los juntáramos pero al menos nos íbamos a reír un poco. Carine me miro mire la bolsa y mire el rió y sonrió me había entendido perfecta mente.

Cogimos la bolsa y para nuestra suerte no estaba rota, la llevamos de agua y disimulad amente nos acerquemos por detrás a la pareja.

Estaban tan concentrados ablando que no se dieron cuenta y Carine y yo vaciemos la bolsa encima de ellos.

**EdwardVo**

Me quede paralizado un momento, estaba todo mojado y Bella también, entonces las escuche, Anni y Carine se reían como locas y salieron corriendo en cuanto Bella se puso de pie, debo decir que Bella llevaba una camisa blanca que en ese momento no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Pequeños monstruitos venid aquí.- dijo Bella mientras corría detrás de ellas había el rió, me levante y corrí hacia ellas, la verdad las dos pequeñas eran muy rápidas, yo iba detrás de Carine mientras Bella perseguía a Anni, no se como lo hicieron las pequeñas, para conseguir que Bella y yo chocáramos, así que ya nos ves a los dos mojados, Bella debajo de mi con el pelo mojado y la camisa blanca, a Emmet le encantaría esta escena.

Bella y yo nos quedemos viéndonos a los ojos mientras el mundo a mi alrededor desaparecía, solo estábamos nosotros, no se porque pero Bella alargo el brazo y toco mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara los ojos, creo que ella misma se sorprendió de lo que había echo porque aparto la mano con algo de vergüenza, pero yo cogí su mano y la coloque en mi mejilla otra vez, se sentía tan bien. No se cuanto estuvimos así pero la risa de Anni nos izo voltear nos. Las dos pequeñas estaban escondidas detrás de una roca, mirándonos con una sonrisa, Bella sonrió y alzo la cabeza, su aliento me rozo el cuello y me izo estremecerme.

-A la de tres vamos a por ellas.- me susurro en la oreja. Bella se alejo con una sonrisa.- Tres!!.- salimos corriendo detrás de las pequeñas, aunque tenia mas ganas de ir a por ella que a por las pequeñas.


	5. Una conversacion interesante

**Cap5 Una conversacion interesante.**

**BellaVo**

Pasaron los días ya llevábamos casi 2 meses y la convivencia con los Cullen era muy agradable, todos eran muy simpáticos, Alice y Edward me caían muy bien pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y las pequeñas, Alice era muy curiosa y dios mio le encantaban las compras y las dos pequeñas cada día tenían un vestido nuevo. Y Edward el ere increíble la verdad nunca había conocido a alguien como el, me maravillaba su manera de tocar el piano y desde el incidente de la caza me sentía atraída hacia el, pero yo no podía preocuparme por eso ahora. Tenia que cuidar de mis hermanas, ¿que estaban haciendo mis padres?, ¿que pasaba con los Vulturis?. Todos los días esas preguntas me golpeaban sin obtener respuesta.

-Bella. ¿Holaaaa?.- Alice agito su mano en frente de mi cara, me había distraido con mis pensamientos, estábamos en la habitación de Alice con Anni y Carine, mire a Alice que sonreía mi lado pero no vi a mis hermanas.

-¿Donde están Anni y Carine?.- pregunte al no verlas.

-Están con Esme abajo, Esme las va a llevar al parque.- me dijo.- ¿Estas bien? te as quedado algo ausente.-

-Si, solo estaba pensando en mis padres.- le dije .- les echo de menos.

-Ya es normal yo también echaría de menos a Esme y Carlie.- dijo algo triste, pero luego le volvió una sonrisa.- pero tengo a Jasper.- le sonreí Jasper y Alice eran la pareja perfecta se vea que se amaban con locura y no eran tan explícitos como Ross y Emmet pero una mirada entre ellos decía tanto. Sentía algo de envidia la verdad ¿Llegaría algún día a sentir algo así?.

-Tienes mucha suerte de tener a Jasper.-

- Lo se .- me dijo feliz, me miro y vi algo en su mirada que me dio un poco de miedo.- ¿Y tu nunca as... bueno sentido algo así por alguien?.- pregunto "lo sabia"pensé.

- No, la verdad.- hice una pausa.- es que nunca e encontrado a alguien, con quien quisiera estar de esa forma, no se siempre he pensado que yo estaba.... no se completa con mi familia.- la mire y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Te parece divertido?.- pregunte riéndome yo también la verdad es que a mi si me hacia gracia.

-No no, es solo que...- miro a la puerta y luego otra vez a mi.- me recuerdas a alguien.- dijo aun con su sonrisa.- y no se no as pensado en tener alguna cita con alguien?.

-Bueno... - pensé en cuando iba al instituto y todas las citas que rechaze.-... no es que no aya pensado en salir con alguien, es que nadie me a atraído de esa forma. Muchos me invitaron a citas tanto vampiros como los humanos. Pero no se también tiene que ver que estoy algo chapada a la antigua, como dice Derek ya que fui transformada en 1919 y en esa época las cosas eran distintas.- recordé el pasado mi familia y los que no quería recordar.

-Mmmm.- Alice estaba pensativa.- Entonces si alguien te invitara, alguien que te cayera bien y tuvieras una afinidad, saldrías con ese alguien.- no me lo estaba preguntando pero tuve que contestar algo.

-No Se, pude que si no estoy muy segura.-

-Mmm.-siguió pensando.- ¿Como te gustaría que fuera tu chico?.

-Pues..- lo pensé un momento.- no se que fuera amable y cariñoso, buena persona, que tuvieramos cosas en común, que me entendiera.- empecé a reír.- alguien como yo mas o menos.- Alice se unió a mis risas, estuvimos un rato mas ablando, de nuestros padres, de ropa de nuestras familias.

-¿Y como es vivir con tantas parejas?- pregunte.

-Bueno es divertido la verdad Ross y yo hacemos muchas cosas para fastidiar a los chicos...- se quedo callada un momento.- aunque Edward este solo.- dijo algo triste.

-¿Edward esta solo?.- pregunte, en verdad no lo habia visto con nadie pero no se me imagine que alguien como el ya tendría pareja.

-Si, lleva toda la vida así..- me miro y sonrió.- por eso te dije que me recordabas a alguien, Edward dice los mismo que tu que el esta bien y se siente completo.- se acerco un poco mas.- pero yo se que es mentira lo que pasa es que aún no a encuentra a alguien que le guste.- me miro y me guiño un ojo.- o pude que si pero no lo diga, pero siempre va con esa mirada triste- Alice suspiro- como me gustaría verle feliz..

Nos quedemos en silencio Edward era un chico agradable y amable muy caballeroso, ¿como alguien como el podría estar solo?, "yo también quiero verle feliz" pensé, un momento yo e pensado eso ¿Porque?¿Porque quiero verle feliz?. Ultima mente avía pasado tiempo con el y muchas veces me quedaba mirándolo, ¿Puede que me este empezando a gustar?.. Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Puedo...- dijo Alice la mire, estaba algo pensativa.- hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?.

-Si, claro.- dije sonriendo.

-Si ... por ejemploooo.- empezó a pensar.- Edward te invitara a una cita.- me miro con una sonrisa.- ¿Aceptarías?.- vale eso no me lo esperaba, me quede boquiabierta, un ruido detrás de la puerta me izo girar la cabeza, antes ya había escuchado algo pero no le di importancia y reconocí los olores había 4 vampiros ahí detrás.

-Mmmm... ¿Ese chico que junto a Derek, Emmet y Jasper esta con la oreja puesta en la puerta?.- acabe de decir eso y Alice abrió la puerta los 4 vampiros cayeron al suelo, Emmet y Derek ultima mente se llevaban muy bien ya que los 2 parecían tener la misma mentalidad, y ahora sonreían como bobos, Jasper y Edward nos miraban avergonzados.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo es que no respetan nada?.- Alice estaba con las manos en la cadera, con cara de enfado, me izo gracia la verdad, aunque nos había escuchado, verlos en el suelo mirando a Alice con cara de miedo era muy divertido la verdad.- Sinceramente de Emmet y Derek me lo esperaba, ya que son como 2 críos.-

-Eh.- se quedaron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Alice los fulmino con la mirada.

-Incluso de Jasper me lo espero.- Jasper la miro algo dolido.- ¿Pero tu Edward?.- los 4 se levantaron.

-Alice no es lo que parece yo no estaba escuchando.- se intento defender Edward y le explico a Alice lo sucedido.

**EdwardVo**

Estaba leyendo en el porche de detrás, Esme se había ido con Ross y las dos pequeñas al parque, Carlisle seguía en el hospital y Derek y mis hermanos veían un combate.

Alice estaba en su habitación con Bella y tenia los pensamientos bloqueados "cosas de chicas" pensé. De repente mi hermana me dejo ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Y tu nunca as... bueno sentido algo así por alguien?.- pregunto mi hermana a Bella, porque me dejaba ver esto, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad. Bella y yo nos llevábamos bien, después del accidente de la caza aun sospecho que las pequeñas lo hicieron a propósito y desde el primer día que la vi supe que era especial, notaba algo en mi pecho cuando hablaba con ella y conseguir que sonriera, era lo mas hermoso que había visto y compartimos muchas cosas, me encantaba verla tocar el piano era hermosa y muchas veces me había quedado mirándola.

- No, la verdad.-contesto Bella.- es que nunca e encontrado a alguien, con quien quisiera estar de esa forma, no se siempre he pensado que yo estaba.... no se completa con mi familia.- me reí y note que mi hermana también reía "Edward no es por nada pero me recuerda mucho a ti, por cierto estos 3 ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?" pensó Alice.- ¿Te parece divertido?.- pregunto Bella con una sonrisa también, suspire me encantaba esa sonrisa.

Note que Derek y mis hermanos ya no estaban viendo la television, estaban con la oreja puesta en la puerta de la habitación, a esto se refería Alice.

-No no, es solo que...- Alice miro a la puerta "Estos se van a enterar" y volvió a mirar a Bella.- me recuerdas a alguien.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.- y no se no as pensado en tener alguna cita con alguien?..- "¿Donde quería llegar mi hermana dejan dome ver esto?" tenia muchas curiosidad por Bella pero esto no me parecía del todo bien.

-Bueno... no es que no aya pensado en salir con alguien, es que nadie me a atraído de esa forma. Muchos me invitaron a citas tanto vampiros como los humanos. Pero no se también tiene que ver que estoy algo chapada a la antigua, como dice Derek ya que fui transformada en 1919 y en esa época las cosas eran distintas.- Tenia razón yo era de esa época y Bella y yo teníamos la misma edad y con 17 años ya se solía estar casado y tener algún que otro hijo "Cada vez me recuerda mas a ti" pensó Alice "Edward esto puede ser una señal" ¿una señal? ¿de que? dios mio Alice empezó a darme miedo.

-Mmmm.- Oh oh, malo Alice pensativa y bloqueando.- Entonces si alguien te invitara, alguien que te cayera bien y tuvieras una afinidad, saldrías con ese alguien.

-No Se, pude que si no estoy muy segura.-

-Mmm. ¿Como te gustaría que fuera tu chico?..- Alice me estaba asustando "Edward 20 a que te describe" pensó Alice.

-Pues..-Bella se quedo pensativa, como me gustaría saber lo que piensa.- no se que fuera amable y cariñoso, buena persona, que tuviéramos cosas en común, que me entendiera.- rió un poco.- alguien como yo mas o menos.- "Ves jajajajajaja soy genial" pensó Alice y las 2 reían.

Alice volvió a bloquear los pensamiento por un rato pero estaba claro que no me iba a dejar leer en paz, por ahora tenia una curiosidad enorme. Y de repente mi hermana me dejo ver otra vez.

-¿Y como es vivir con tantas parejas?- pregunto Bella, ¿De que hablarían antes?

-Bueno es divertido la verdad Ross y yo hacemos muchas cosas para fastidiar a los chicos...- si eso era verdad y muy divertido siempre que no me metieran a mi también era un pequeño juego (Chicas VS Chicos).- aunque Edward este solo.- ¿Y eso a que viene a hora?, Alice quiere llevar la conversacion hacia mi, eso si que da miedo.

-¿Edward esta solo?.- pregunto Bella algo sorprendida, ¿Que pensaba ella de mi?, dios esto es frustrante la única persona que me interesa saber lo que piensa y resulta que no puedo.

-Si, lleva toda la vida así..-"Ahí hermanó, te echare un cable".- por eso te dije que me recordabas a alguien, Edward dice los mismo que tu que el esta bien y se siente completo.- Alice se acerco un poco mas a Bella, como si yo no fuera a escucharla.- pero yo se que es mentira lo que pasa es que aún no a encontrado a alguien que le guste.-se alejo y guiño un ojo.- o pude que si pero no lo diga, pero siempre va con esa mirada triste- Alice suspiro- como me gustaría verle feliz..- Alice siempre preocupada por mi.

.

Se quedaron en silencio Bella esta pensando mirando el sus piernas. " Ay hermanito si es que soy idénticos, almas gemelas diría yo" genial ahora no me quitaría a Alice de encima, "Porque no la invitas a salir, para que se distraiga y os conozcáis mas, venga se que te gusta Edward te lo noto en la cara, cuando la ves sonreír, es como si algo te iluminara y reconoce que ultima mente estas de mejor humor". Alice lo notaba todo.

No pude evitarlo salí de allí y iba a subir a mi habitación, Esme llego con Ross y las pequeñas.

-Edward- me llamo mi madre.

-Si-

-¿Podrías decirle a Bella que baje? quiero hablar con ella.- dijo con una sonrisa y bloqueando los pensamiento eso me saca de quicio.

-Si madre.- y subí corriendo vi a mis hermanos y a Derek con la oreja en la puerta, son idiotas.

"Edward no hagas ruido aun no nos han descubierto y la conversacion esta interesante, sobretodo para ti" pensó Emmet guiñando el ojo. "que no os han descubierto eso piensas tu cabeza melón" pensé.

-Puedo...- escuchemos a Alice detrás de la puerta.- hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?.

-Si, claro.- dijo Bella.

-Si ... por ejemploooo.- no me gustan los pensamientos de Alice.- Edward te invitara a una cita. ¿Aceptarías?.- Vale iba a matar a Alice me quede de piedra mientras mis hermanos y Derek me miraban y como no Emmet pensando sus cosas, "Wow wow wow wow, Eddi, Eddi parece que Edward te sacara a pasear" Emmet era un enfermo no pude evitar golpearle emitiendo un sonido que seguro escucharon.

-Mmmm... ¿Ese chico que junto a Derek, Emmet y Jasper esta con la oreja puesta en la puerta?.- Bella acabo de decir eso y la puerta se abrió y como no los tres iban a caer y mi inteligente hermano Emmet izo que yo también cayera dentro del cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo es que no respetan nada?.-Dijo Alice enfadad y divertida al mismo tiempo, yo me estaba muriendo de vergüenza ¿Que iba a pensar Bella?.- Sinceramente de Emmet y Derek me lo esperaba, ya que son como 2 críos.-

-Eh.- se quejaron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Alice los fulmino con la mirada.

-Incluso de Jasper me lo espero.- Jasper la miro algo dolido.- ¿Pero tu Edward?.- no era culpa mía, los 4 nos levantemos..

-Alice no es lo que parece yo no estaba escuchando.- me defendi.- Esme me izo subir para buscar a Bella quiere hablar contigo, y el idiota de Emmet me agarro del brazo y izo que yo también cayera, yo no estaba con la oreja en la puerta.- de repente Bella empezó a reírse y Alice se unió a ella."Bueno te puedes librar porque yo te e dejado ver casi toda la conversacion" pensó.

-Bueno creo que habrá que castigarlos de algún modo.- dijo Alice mirando a Bella con cara de plantificación, ella asintió.- pero antes ves a ver que quiere Esme, puede que sea importante.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Bella se levanto, paso por mi lado y me sonrió ¿Puede que no este enfadada? sonreí ante eso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaa siento haber tardado es que he estado de examenes V.v

Pero hoy e podido terminar el cap 5 y el 8 de "Amor de Estrellas" estoy en ello.

Espero colgarlo esta noche y que estos cap gusten tanto como los otros^^.

En el próximo cap veremos porque Alice insiste tanto^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	6. Preguntas

**Cap6**

**BellaVo**

Había sido muy divertida la escena de Edward justificandose, me daba algo de vergüenza que hubieran escuchado pero tampoco dije nada del otro mundo ni nada que me compro metiera así que estoy libre de pecado.

Además el lee los pensamientos, excepto los mios y menos mal porque sino sabría que me empieza a gustar y me moriría de vergüenza, en esta casa no es que aya mucha intimidad pero es muy divertida.

Baje al comedor y mis dos hermanas se me echaron encima.

-Bella!!!.- grito Anni en mis brazo.- te hemos echado de menos, Esme nos llevo a un parque muy bonito y grande y hemos jugado y Ross me compro un peluche...- esta muy contenta, la palabra feliz se quedaba pequeña. Carine me abrazo también y entre las dos me explicaron todo lo que habían echo, estuvimos un rato ablando junto a Esme y Ros.

-Bueno ahora vallan a bañarse y ponerse el pijama, vamos rápido.- le dije me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Bella vienes?.- pregunto Anni.

-No cariño tengo que hablar con Esme.- Anni me miro triste.- pude que Ross quiera ir con vosotras.

-Sera un placer.- dijo Ros sabia que le encantaban los niños ella era muy maternal, ya que nos separaban unos años y los tiempo no cambiaban.

-A Ros si eso pasa por el curto de Alice y que te cuente le debemos una a los chicos.- le dije muy bajito para que Esme no nos oyera, ella asintió y sonrió, se fue con mis hermanas para arriba, y en poco tiempo escuche que se estaba riendo Alice ya le había contado.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti Esme?.- le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió también.

-Bueno por lo que nos contó Dorian y Auriane, tu tienes un titulo en medicina, y dos en decoración y arquitectura y fotografía ¿Verdad?.- me pregunto y yo asentí.- bien pues me han propuesto remodelar una casa a las afueras de Port Ángeles, es antigua y muy grande y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ayudarme? Auriane me contó que la solías ayudar .-

-Enserio, me encantaría Esme.- le dije con una sonrisa la verdad me encantaba decoración y la fotografía el titulo en medicina lo saque por Dorian el es medico y pensó que seria bueno tener otra opción, pero a mi lo que mas me gustaba era eso mi madre trabajaba remodelando casa y hacer fotos yo solía ayudarla.

-No sera mucho tiempo, solo tenemos que ir mañana temprano a echar un vistazo y cuando pase una semana empezaremos.- me enseño un par de plano y hablemos de lo que se podría hacerme fije en el plano de Port Angeles ere una ciudad grande y había parque de atracciones y cosas divertidas y se me ocurrió un pequeño plan, no aviamos salido de Forks desde que llegamos y seguro que a mis hermanas les aria ilusión.

-Esme después de hacer lo de la casa, ¿podríamos hacer otra cosa en Port Angeles?.- le pregunte, me miro sonriendo.

-Claro cariño, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, sabemos que vosotros viajabais mucho y Auriane me contó que solías salir a muchos sitios.- Esme me sonreía y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-si la verdad es que quiero que las pequeñas disfruten todo lo que puedan, gracias Esme.- le explique que quería llevar a mis hermanas al parque acuático allí ahí atracciones y delfines a Carine le encantan los delfines.- le dije a los demás si quieren venir, asta luego Esme.- le sonreía y me fui de la sala. Subí las escaleras todos están en el cuarto de Alice, menos Ross que estaba con mis hermanas, cuando entre Alice me sonreía, seguramente ya había visto lo que me proponía.

-¿Que quería Esme?.- pregunto Derek.

-Quiere que mañana valla con ella a Port Angeles para ayudar a remodelar una casa,- icé una pausa.- y e pensado que ya que estaremos por allí, e pensado en llevar a Anni y Carine al parque acuático.-

-Al parque acuático, seguro que a Carine le encantara la idea.- dijo Derek.

-Si, si, si, vamos al parque acuático que ideé mas genial Bella.- dijo Alice dando saltos de alegría.

-Un momento vamos.- dijo Emmet.- ¿con vamos te refieres a todos?

-Pues claro.- dijo Alice.- pero si tu no quieres venir, tu mismo abra mucho chico guapo por allí y Ros va seguro.- Alice había atrapado a su hermano.

-Bueno pues vamos al parque acuático.- dijo Emmet, todos reímos.

-Seguro que sera divertido.- dijo Jasper estaba claro que si Alice venia el también.

Escuche a dos pequeños monstruitos bajando por la escalera riendo, se lanzaron a mis brazos.

-¿Ya se bañaron?.- pregunte las dos llevaban sus pijamas a Anni con su pijama color rosa y Carine su pijama lila sus colores preferidos.

-Siiii.- dijeron al unisono, las deje en el suelo y me senté junto a Alice en la cama, las dos vinieron detrás mio y se sentaron.

-¿Saben donde iremos mañana?.- les dijo Emmet con su sonrisa boba.

-No Emmet nosotras no vemos el futuro como Alice y no nos hablas como si tuvieramos tres años.- le dijo Carine, le gustaba bastante dejar mal a Emmet, la verdad eran igual de bromistas como Derek por eso se llevaban tan bien, Emmet le saco la lengua y ella izo lo mismo.

-Vamos a ir al parque acuático.- les dije sonriendo, las dos me miraron con la cara iluminada sobretodo Carine.

-¿Enserio?.- dijo Anni.

-¿De verdad?.- dijo Carine.

-Si mañana todos iremos al parque acuático.- dijo Alice.

-¿Tu vienes Alice?- pregunto Anni era tan pequeña y asintió y sonrió.

-¿Y tu Derekt?- pregunto Carine.

-Claro enana tengo que cuidar de mis tres damiselas.- contesto Derek.

-¿Y tu Jasper?.- Anni otra vez, me reí serian capaces de pregunta a cada uno de ellos.

-Claro, Anni.- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-¿Y tu gran oso sin cerebro?¿Y tu Ross?.- dijo Carine todos reímos, Carine y Emmet se picaron un día y el la llamaba pequeña monstruito y ella gran oso sin asintió y sonrió.

-Claro pequeña monstruito, tengo que vigilarte y si puedo te tirare con los tiburones.- le dijo en plan broma, todos reímos.

-¿Y tu Edward?.- pregunto Anni.

Me tense, puede que Edward no quiera venir la verdad no tiene un motivo como los demás, bueno mas o menos aaa Bella deja de pensar

Anni salto de mis piernas y fue donde estaba Edward que la cogió en brazos, a Anni le caía muy bien Edward y decía que era como otro hermano mayor.

-Claro Anni, sera divertido ver como Emmet intenta tirar a Carine a los tiburones o al revés quien sabe.- Anni rió al igual que todos. Mire a Edward era tan bueno y amable, me hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando era humano.

Estuvimos un rato ablando todos en la habitación y riendo, mire la hora, Anni y Carine tendrían que acostarse ya, los Cullen al principio no entienden como las pequeñas dormían la verdad nosotros tampoco lo sabemos y no le damos importancia duermen y ya esta. Me fije que Anni se había dormido en los brazos de Edward y Carine le quedaba poco.

-Creo que sera mejor que las acueste ya.- cogí a Carine que estaba sentada a mi lado, me giré y Edward estaba de pie con Anni en brazos.

-Te acompaño.- me dijo y asentí. Subimos la escalera en silencio para que Anni no despertara, Carine se estaba durmiendo en mis brazos, abrí la puerta de la habitación, estaba algo desordenada, deje a Carine en la cama y vi como Edward dejaba a Anni en la otra.

-Bella.- la voz de Carine izo girarme.- ¿me cantas mi canción?.- pregunto medio dormida.

-Claro cariño.- y empecé a canta esa canción que tanto le gustaba y que ella misma había escrito a modo de nana.

_Solo soy una pequeña niña en un mundo de gigantes_

_y se que aunque sea pequeña todo ira bien._

_Porque ella me cuida._

_Se que ella nunca me dejara que siempre que yo caiga_

_ella me dará su mano, y me siento segura cada vez que me_

_abraza y canta._

_Porque con ella ya no estoy sola._

Edward me miraba sentado en la cama de Anni, con una sonrisa que me encanto, le devolví la sonrisa sin darme cuenta y volví a mirar a Carine.

_No voy a rendirme la oscuridad me persigue pero ella me _

_rescata, como hace siempre y me tiende su mano _

_y me canta para dormir sin temor, ella hace que la _

_oscuridad se valla.Y que nunca vuelva._

_Porque con ella ya no estoy sola._

Acabe de cantar y Carine se quedo dormida le di un beso en la frente y un "buenas noches" y lo mismo hice con Anni. Edward y yo salimos de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- le dije un poco a broma. El me sonrió y dios que sonrisa.

-De nada, siempre que me necesites.- se quedo pensativo un momento.- ..oye Bella, juro que yo no tenia la oreja puesta en vuestra conversación, yo estaba abajo y Esme me pidió que te avisara y el idiota de Emmet, empezó a pensar idioteces y...- se paso la mano por el pelo, eso lo hacia cuando se ponía nervioso, no pude evitar reírme.

-Edward no pasa nada, enserio no importa.- le mire y sonreí.- pero preparen se porque Alice quiere venganza.-

-Entonces...¿no estas enfadad?.- me pregunto, ¿enfadada porque tampoco era tan grabe?.

-No, tranquilo.- le sonreía.- tampoco a sido para tanto, bueno no hemos hablado de cosas muy personales.-

-Me alegro que no estés enfadada conmigo.- se acerco un poco mas y yo no pude moverme me quede mirando sus ojos dorados que tenían tantos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, alegría....y algo que no supe identificar. Edward alzo la mano para tocar mi mejilla, yo seguía mirando sus ojos, me encontraba tan bien junto a el y derrepente nuestra burbuja se rompió.

-EDDIIII!!!!!!!!.- Emmet chillo y asomo la cabeza por la escalera nos miro divertido.- ¿E interrumpido algo?.- dijo burlón.- si queréis os dejo intimidad.

-A mi me basta con que no chilles, las pequeñas están dormidas.- le dije.

-Bueno yo venia a decirles que nosotros nos vamos de caza, y Carlie y Esme han salido a pasear.- nos miro divertido.- tienen la casa para los dos solos no hagan mucho ruido, y haber si cuando vuelvo Eddi se te a quitado esa cara de reprimido.- vi como un jarrón se estampaba en la cara de Emmet y esta salia corriendo con Edward detrás de el.

Les escuche en el jardín Edward diciendo barbaridades y Emmet diciendo aun mas barbaridades, baje para ver la pequeña pelea, Jasper y Ros estaban apostando.


	7. Sin ver la pelicula

**Cap7**

**BellaVo**

-Pero Eddi.- empezó Emmet.- si es verdad ara que tienes una chica a tiro, deja de ser tan remilgado y sacia tu instinto mas primario.- le decía burlón. Emmet llegaba a ser un poco bruto la verdad.

-Emmet deja de decir idioteces o te envió a Alaska de una patada en tu horrendo culo.- la verdad Edward tenia un poco de mal carácter depende con que y Emmet siempre le picaba. Alice dijo que iba a ganar Edward y así fue. Entremos a la casa y nos despedimos de ellos no sin antes ver como Edward estampaba a Emmet contra la pared, seguramente por algún pensamiento.

-Nos vemos luego.- me dijo Alice y los 4 desaparecieron, cerré la puerta y vi que Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con cara de enfado, me reí la verdad es que asta enfadado estaba guapo. Espera eso lo pensé yo suerte que no le mis pensamientos.

-Bueno creo que subiré a ducharme.- le dije.- ¿Quieres hacer algo luego? ¿podríamos ver una película?.- le dije, puede que se le quite el enfado. Edward me miro y al hacerlo se relajó y me sonrió. Estaba aun mas guapo. "Bella centra te".

-Claro como quiera.- me respondió sonriente. Le sonreí y subí a ducharme el agua caliente recorrió mi frió cuerpo y me sentía tan bien, salí y me puse mi pijama bueno lo que usaba para estar por casa unos shorts negros y una camisa de tirantes azul fuerte, deje mi pelo suelto ya medio seco y baje al comedor. "espera" pensé "voy a estar a solas con Edward así vestida, ahí mi madre yo soy idiota", pero ya no podía subir y cambiarme ya que oí como Edward bajaba por la escalera para disimular me puse a mirar los DVD que había en la estantería "joder, soy idiota como se me ocurre que va a pensar de mi, ahí dios estamos solos".

-¿As elegido ya película?- me pregunto me giré y lo que vi ahí dios llevaba unos pantalones de pijama azul claro y una camisa de tirantes negra que dejaba ver sus músculos y su pecho, "Bella concentra te".

-Esto no.- conseguí decir. Edward se acerco y miro las películas a mi lado, olía tan bien era increíble la sensación que tenia solo de estar a su lado. Seguí mirando la estantería y mire un poco mas abajo, vi algunas películas giradas, me agache para ver de que se trataban y me maldije por cotilla, eran películas porno y había una etiqueta que ponía "Propiedad de Emmet Cullen" con una nota un poco mas abajo "Eddi no me importa prestártelas". La coloque en su lugar me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y encima Edward me estaba mirando y vio la película.

-Eso es de Emmet.- dijo algo avergonzado y divertido.- Esme le a dicho una y otra vez que no las deje ahí.- no dije nada me moria de vergüenza. Al final encontré una película que me gustaba, Edward estuvo de acuerdo en verla.

Nos sentemos en el sofá y aunque no lo necesitaba cogí una de las mantas y me tape las piernas. La verdad no preste mucha atención a la película ya que Edward y yo empezamos a hablar, Edward me caía muy bien era tan simpático, amable y caballeroso, me quede mirándolo como una tonta la verdad, empezaba a sentir algo por el y me gustaba.

Desde el pequeño accidente de la caza me sentía atraída por el.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos ido recortando la distancia que nos separaba y ahora estamos sentado juntos muy cerca nuestros brazos se rozaban y sentía descargas por mi cuerpo.

-¿Como se te ocurrió lo del parque acuático?.- me pregunto.

-Bueno... a Carine le gustan mucho los delfines y no se pensé que seria divertido hacer algo todos juntos, desde que vinimos no hemos salido de Forks y quiero que Anni y Carine lo pasen lo mejor posible.- le dije.

-Las quieres mucho.-

-Si.- dije sonriendo.- las quiero muchisimo, son mis hermanas pequeñas y aria cualquier cosa por ellas.- "moriría por ellas, me enfrentaría a los Vulturis y a quien sea" pensé.

-Ellas también te quieren mucho, e visto en sus mentes tantas cosas, me sorprende tanto sus pensamientos.- me dijo.-¿Esa canción que as cantado arriba de quien es?-sonreí

-La compuso Carine para mi aunque siempre se la canto para dormir.-

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿ Ellas..... piensan en los Vulturis?.- tenia que saber si tenían miedo. Edward me miro extrañado.

-No.- me dijo.- bueno el día que vinisteis, Carine si que pensó en ellos y Anni también pero no tanto. Aunque luego tu las tranquilizaste, confían mucho en ti.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias a mi don puedo protegerlas y ellas se sienten seguras conmigo, saben que las defenderé con mi vida si hace falta.- Edward me miro y sonrió, seguimos hablando un rato mas, y luego me pregunto.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- me dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro-

-¿Como te convertiste?... si es personal no hace falta que...-

-No tranquilo no importa.- le dije en verdad quería explicarle tantas cosas y así el también me explicaría.- Nací en Londres en 1902, estaba en una buena familia, no me faltaba de nada y bueno mis padres querían que me casara con alguien de igual posición y que cuidara de mi. Cuando tenia 15 años mis padres me presentaron a un hombre no mas mayor que yo querían compro meternos lo antes posible, yo no tenia ganas de atarme y si tenia que casarme primero quería enamorarme. El hombre que eligieron mis padres todos los días lo intentaba pero era un hombre egoísta que trataba mal a la gente que no fuera de la misma posición social, en 1918 tenia 16 años y íbamos a viajar a Estados Unidos ya que el era dueño de una fabrica en Chicago, pero enviaron noticias de que había gripe española y que la gente estaba muriendo y decidieron posponer el viaje. En 1919 cumplí los 16 y decidieron que ya era hora que me casara, me opuse rotundamente pero nadie le importaba mi opinión. Una noche decidí escapar, había oído que la gripe había pasado y decidí ir a Chicago, pero no llegué, ya que era de noche y estaba todo muy oscuro resbale y caí por un precipicio, allí vi a Dorian y le pedí ayuda no quería morir yo quería ver mundo, me dijo que me anudaría y luego solo recuerdo sentir el viento y luego dolor y como si me quemara. Desperté a los 2 días y Dorian me lo explico todo me presento a Auriane y me dijeron que ellos cuidarían de mi, y ellos fueron los padres que nunca tuve una familia de verdad que me quería y respetaban.- termine de hablar y mire a Edward.- no es algo muy interesante la verdad.-

-Al contrario.- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?- le pregunte.

-Bueno yo nací en Chicago en 1901 y viví feliz con mi madre y mi padre, te hubiera caído bien mi madre era... la persona mas buena del mundo.- le mire quería mucho a su madre, había dicho ¿Chicago?.- en 1918 y yo solo pensaba en alistarme en el ejercito para poder combatir aunque, como bien sabes hubo gripe española mi padre murió y al poco mi madre y yo también enfermemos, antes de morir mi madre le pidió a Carlisle que era quien nos cuido en el hospital que me salvara a cualquier precio, Carlisle no lo pensó y me transformo, y e estado con el desde entonces, luego encontremos a Esme y a los demás.

-¿Vivías en Chicago?-

-Si-dijo- que casualidad verdad.

-Si, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido gripe ¿crees que nos hubiéramos conocido?.- le pregunte.

-Creo que si.- me dijo sonriendo.- o al menos a mi me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte y si estuviera en mis manos te hubiera salvado de esa boda no deseada.- me dijo sonriendo algo en pícaro con su sonrisa torcida.

-Y yo no me hubiera opuesto en absoluto.- le dije y era verdad, Edward era la clase de chico del que me hubiera enamorado.

Sonreímos y nos quedemos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, esta vez la mano de Edward llego a mi mejilla y la acarició haciendo que mi piel ardiera a pesar de estar fría como el hielo sentía un calor increíble.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y cada vez nos íbamos acercando mas nuestras frentes se tocaron y sentí su respiración, enrede mis brazos a su cuello y le acaricie el cabello, eso pareció gustarle ya que emitió un pequeño gemido.

-¿Bella?.- me llamo.

-S..si- no se de donde saque mi voz.

-No se como decirlo pero....- sus labios bujarrón una media luna.- de jame intentar una cosa.- me dijo y poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron mas, asta que al final nuestros labios se juntaron, fue una sensacion increíble, sentía fuego por todo mi cuerpo y solo quería estar mas cerca de el, nuestros labios se movieron y nuestras lenguas se juntaron formando un baile en neutras bocas. Lo acerque mas a mi y antes de darme cuenta esta recostada en el sofá y Edward encima de mi con una mano en mi cintura y la otra acariciando mi rostros, nos cuanto rato estuvimos besando nos pero yo me hubiera quedado así para siempre.

Al final separemos nuestros labios para coger aire que no necesita vamos, nos miremos a los ojos y sonreímos, me incorpore en el sofá y me apoye en el pecho de Edward.

Mire el reloj que había en la mesita, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran los demás, y tendría que irme con Esme y luego todos iríamos al parque acuático, ice el esfuerzo de levantarme pero Edward no me lo permitió, emitió un gemido en protesta y como un niño pequeño se aferró a mi, me reí yo tampoco quería levantarme pero la gente no tardarian en llegar.

-Quede monos un poco mas así.- me dijo.

-Podemos seguir así en tu habitación ya que no creo que tus hermanos tarden mucho y a Emmet le encantara ver esto.- sabia que así lo convencería.

-Esta bien.- nos pusimos de pie y antes de subir lo agarré por el cuello y le bese, Edward me cogió en volandas y llegamos a su habitación, nos sentamos en su sofá de curo negro, aun besando nos.

Nos alejamos y nos miremos a los ojos.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote.- me dijo uniendo nuestras frente.

-Gracias por esperarme.-le dije y le volví a besar.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no tardare mucho en subir el siguiente creo.

al igual que continuare con "Eternidad" y también con la nueva historia "Ganas de vivir" que espero que guste y que la gente deje su opinión^^

Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre algo en las historias, que me lo escriba en los reviews y yo contestare con gusto.

Solo dijo que primero viene la calma y luego la tormenta....

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	8. Sensaciones extrañas

**Cap8**

**EdwardVo**

Estaba ansioso, íbamos de camino a recoger a Bella que se había ido con Esme. Había estado toda la noche con ella ablando y al final paso lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, nos aviamos besado y sentí tal fuego en mi interior solo quería estar mas cerca de ella y no soltarla nunca.

Iba conduciendo mi Volvo tan rápido como podía solo quería verla, estar cerca de ella, Anni había querido venir conmigo en el coche y yo no me negué, Carine iba con Derek en su Ferrari rojo, Jasper y Alice en su Porsche amarillo y Rose y Emmet en el Jeep.

-¿Edward?.- Anni me llamo.- no me as oído ¿verdad?.- me dijo poniendo cara de enfado.

-Lo siento Anni, me e distraido un momento.-

-No importa - "seguro que estaba pensando en Bella" pensó y sonrió.

-¿Porque piensas eso?.- le pregunte. "Huy no me acordaba que Edward le la mente".

-Éstooo yooo.... no era mi intención, me desperté sin darme cuenta y no se...- "jo que hago" pensó.

**FLASHBACK ANNI **

Sentí como si alguien me acariciara el pelo y sonreí para mi sabia que era Bella.

-Pequeña por tate bien, luego nos vemos.- y me dio un beso en la frente, como quería a Bella era la mejor mi hermana mayor. Note que se alejaba y le decía lo mismo a Carine, entonces alguien entro en la habitación.

-Te voy a extrañar.- dijo Edward, el estaba en la habitación con Bella y decía que la iba a extrañar ¿que pasaba aquí?.

-No seas tonto, hemos estado juntos toda la noche y solo serán unas horas y volveremos a estar juntos.- abrir un poco el ojo para espiar y ahí dios se estaban besando, Bella y Edward se besaban ¿Estavan saliendo? ¿Se han enamorado como papa y mama?, me sentí muy feliz mi hermana con Edward, el me caía muy bien.

-Cuidalas asta que este otra vez con ellas.- le pidió Bella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Tranquila mi amor, estarán bien.- y se volvieron a besar.

-Sera mejor que me valla ya, si no no podre irme.- se besaron y salieron, me volví a quedar dormida sonriendo por mi hermana.

**FIN FLASHBACK ANNI**

-No quería espiaros, solo es que no me esperaba verte allí y ..- Anni agacho la cabeza.

-Anni enserio no pasa nada, pequeña, tarde o temprano lo ibais a descubrir, ya lo saben todos, solo que era Bella quien quería contároslo a vosotras.- le dije. "Al menos se lo a tomado mejor que Emmet" el solo recuerdo de su broma y las burlas mentales me hacia enfurecerme.

-¿Tu quieres a mi hermana?.- me pregunto de golpe. Le sonreí.

-Si.. la quiero mucho.- le dije.

-¿Y harías cualquier cosa por ella?.-

-Claro- me la quede mirando quería preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía.- ¿Que pasa Anni? puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.-

-Vale.- se lo pensó- ¿Tu darías la vida por mi hermana?- me pregunto.

-Si.- no lo dude y era verdad, en estos momentos no me importaba nada y si con mi vida la salvara la daría por ella.- ¿pero porque me preguntas eso?

-Esque, Bella dijo una vez que ella nos quería mucho y que daría su vida por nosotras si hiciera falta, ella no sabe que la escuchemos estaba hablando con Dorian algo enfadada. Yo no quiero que Bella muera por protegernos porque ¿quien la protege a ella?, no era justo, pero.- me miro y sonrió.- ahora tu estas con ella y la puedes proteger, además...- se quedo callada.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunte intrigado.

-Es que una vez tuve una pesadilla. Los Vulturis venían y nos llevaban Bella intentaba protegernos pero la enceraron en un lugar oscuro, y al final vi como la mataban.- estaba seguro que si Anni pudiese llorar, lo estaría haciendo. Le acaricie el pelo.

-Tranquila Anni, solo era un sueño, a Bella no le pasara nada ni a vosotras tampoco, porque yo y todos los demás estaremos ahí con vosotras.-me miro y sonrió.- no te preocupes, en lo único que debes pensar es en pasarlo bien oí.

-Si.- me miro con unos ojos que me trasmitían su agradecimiento, pero ella no estaba del todo convencida.- gracias Edward.- le sonreí.

No tardemos mucho en llegar a la casa donde Esme y Bella estaban trabajando, estaban en el porche de la casa al vernos Bella me sonrió y yo a ella se despidió de Esme y los acompañantes y vino corriendo hacia el coche, Anni se puso atrás y Bella en el asiento del copilotó. Me sonrió.

-Hola.- le dije y me acerque a ella. Ella miro a Anni y esta le sonrió, Bella se acerco a mi y me dio un corto beso.

-Te extrañe.- me dijo.

-Y yo.- arranque el coche y nos dirigimos hacia el parque donde ya nos esparaván los demás.

**BellaVo**

El día en el parque fue genial nos divertimos mucho y mis hermanas disfrutaron como nunca hicimos muchas fotos, la verdad es que con Emmet haciendo el tonto no te puedes aburrir, y claro soltando sus comentarios como no..

Estábamos sentados al lado de un estanque con delfines y las pequeñas jugaban en un pequeño parque, cundo Emmet empezó.

-Buenoo entonces.. haber Edward mira me.- Edward se giró y miro a su hermano.- mmmm no sigues teniendo la cara de reprimido pero con algo mas de brillo, Jazz paga yo gane.- al acabar la frase Edward se levanto y tiro a Emmet al estanque que había a nuestro lado. Todos empezamos reír mientras Emmet seguía ablando.

-Joder Eddi que malas pulgas- puso cara burlona.- yo solo me preocupo por la salud del pequeño Eddi que no debe ser bueno llevar tanto tiempo reprimido.-

Sin pensarlo Edward corrió detrás de el los perdimos de vista mientras todos reíamos como locos incluso Anni y Carine empezaron a reír.

-Perdone señorita.- la voz de un chico me saco de mis recuerdos.- aquí tiene sus fotos.- me entrego el paquete con las fotos del parque y me sonrió, seguro que no piensa nada bueno menos mal que Edward no vino conmigo.

Alice y yo habíamos salido a comprar unas cosas y recoger las fotografías del parque, salí de la tienda y me metí en el Porsche de Alice. Conducimos muy deprisa para llegar a casa pues aviamos prometido ver las fotos todos juntos.

Toda la familia estaba en los sofás esperándonos, mire a Edward y le sonreí me sentía tan bien solo de verle, me acerque y le di un pequeño beso antes de ir a sentarme con mis dos hermanas y mirar las fotos.

Abrí el paquete y lo primero que salio fue un papel blanco con algo escrito.

Llámame guapa

674859368

El chico había escrito su numero de teléfono ahí que ser cutre, Emmet estallo en carcajadas.

-Da me el papel.- dijo riendo, se lo di.- Eddiii parece que tienes competencia .- y empezó a reír y mover el papel como si fuera una banderíta.

Antes de que Edward se levantara y matara a Emmet, me levante y me senté en su regazo haciendo que sonriera.

-Mmm no lo creo Emmet.- y le di un pequeño beso.- ¿bueno miremos las fotos?.- pregunte, haciendo que Edward sonriera.

Abian quedado geniales y se veía a todo el mundo tan contento, había una foto de cada pareja y como no yo con mis hermanas y Derek y la mejor de todas una que habíamos pedido a un chico que nos la hiciera.

Alice y Jasper se abrazaban junto a Ros y Emmet que hacían los mismo delante de ellos sentados en un banco estaba Edward cogiéndome la mano y Derek a mi lado, las pequeñas estaban sentadas en el suelo sonriendo.

Era preciosa. Pero había una que era mejor cuando volvimos del parque nos hicimos una con Esme y Carlisle delante de la casa como si fuéramos una gran familia, eran mis preferidas. Aunque faltaban dos persona en la fotografía mis padres, aun no habíamos tenido noticias, cuando se fueron llamaron un par de veces, mi madre me contó que todo estaba bien y que ya no tardarían pero algo me decía que nada estaba yendo bien.

-Han quedado geniales.- dijo Alice.- tendríamos que hacer mas salidas de estas, estuvo muy divertido.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- le dije.

Al ir cayendo la tarde nos fuimos dispersando por la casa Anni de quedo conmigo y con Edward en la sala del piano.

Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido y no quería saber donde andaban. Carlisle había ido al hospital tras recibir una llamada, Esme estaba arreglando el jardín y Emmet Carine y Ross estaban en el comedor con los videojuegos.

Tenia en mi interior una sensación muy extraña y no me gustaba nada, tenia ganas de hablar con mi padre pero sabia que si ellos no llamaban no podría hablarles.

Necesitaba saber algo cualquier cosa, no me sentía nada tranquila y Edward empezaba a preocuparse.

-Bella.- alze la cabeza para ver a Derek que llevaba casi todo el día fuera.- ¿Podemos hablar?.- algo malo había pasado y Derek sabia algo, lo veía en sus ojos conocía demasiado bien a mi hermano. Algo les había pasado a nuestros padres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! ya se que les dejo con ganas de matarme... pero si lo hacen no sabrán que pasara wajajaja.

Este capitulo es flojo lo se xD, pero necesitaba ponerlo para luego soltar unas cuantas bombas ^^

Actualizare "Amor de estrellas" lo antes posible, solo me faltan unos retoque y estará listo.

También "Ganas de vivir" no creo que tarde mucho ya que es una historia que sinceramente me a encantado la idea y me inspira muchisimo.

"Eternidad" están en proceso de ver como llevar cierto punto, e intentare resolverlo lo antes posible.

Gracias por los reviews ^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	9. Un pequeño don

**Cap9 Un pequeño don**

**BellaVo**

-¿Que sucede?.- le pregunte a mi hermano cuando ya estábamos alegados de la casa de los Cullen, asegurándonos que no nos podían oír.

-Creo que a pasado algo en Voltera.- dijo Derek mirándome serio algo extraño en el era la seriedad.

-¿Porque lo cres?.- le pregunte, Derek desvió la mirada, yo alce una ceja.

-Vale pero no me eches una charla, puede que el otro día me introdujera en los recuerdos de Carlisle.- Derek agacho la cabeza.

-¿Y que viste?.- le pregunte muy tranquila. Derek me miro con confusión.

-No ai gritos, ni reproché, ni lo típico de la intimidad de las personas de...-

-Derek ya.- le corte.- sabes que esta mal que hagas eso,.. pero si así podemos descubrir algo de nuestros padres tienes permiso para hacerlo.- le di una sonrisa para que supiera que todo estaba bien.- Y ahora di me que viste.-

-Mejor te lo muestro.- asentí y cogí sus manos. Nos quedamos el uno frente al otro con las manos unidas y en completo silenció, mientras Derek se concentraba para introducirnos en el recuerdo.

**Recuerdo Carlisle**

Carlisle estaba en el despacho del hospital, y se preguntaba mil cosas que Bella ignoro.

El teléfono sonó y Carlisle no tardo en atender.

-Despacho del Dr. Cullen.- dijo sin despegar la vista de unos papeles.

-Carlisle....- la voz al otro lado era la de Auriane, era mi madre y estaba llorando bueno técnicamente.

-¿Auriane?¿Sucede algo?¿Estáis bien?.- dijo Carlisle terriblemente preocupado por sus amigos.

-No,.. es horrible Carlisle.... no creo que aguantemo mucho mas.... Aro no entra en razón...- mi madre seguía sollozando desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Como que .. no entra en razón?, ¿y el trato que hicieron?.- la preocupación de Carlisle era extrema.

-No le importa el trato.... ni nada solo quiere conseguir nuevos guardianes y Dorian y yo no le servimos.- mi madre volvía a llorar.¿Donde estaba mi padre?.- Carlisle ¿Que vamos a hacer?, no quiero esa vida para ellos, quiero que decidan y sean felices.- Me quede un momento en sock encajando las piezas, no esto no podía ser..- Creo que no nos mata porque aun así de algo le servimos, pero si tenemos un momento de debilidad.... tengo miedo Carlisle.-

-Auriane, calmate no voy a permitir que les pase nada, los Vulturis no se los llevaran y a vosotros os sacaremos pronto de allí.- dijo Carlisle con una fuerza en la voz que por primera vez vi porque era el líder de un Aquelarre.

-No!!.- dijo mi madre.- Nosotros estaremos bien solo encarga te de ellos, olviden se de nosotros, mientras ellos estén a salvo nada importa.- No, no mama no.

-Estarán a salvo eso te lo prometo.- Carlisle era listo no había dicho nada de que no iría a por mis padres solo que estaríamos a salvo, eso me decía que tenia pensado salvarlos.

-Carlisle, te conozco demasiado a mi no me engañas se que piensas que nos puedes salvar.... pero creo que ya esta tarde.... no creo que tarden en .... acabar con nosotros.... solo te pido que los cuides y se que lo aras tu y Esme juntos.-

-Auriane no pienso abandonaros ni a ti ni a Dorian, aunque falte poco partiré cuanto antes hacia Italia y hablare con Aro.-

-No, entonces sabrán donde están.- dijo mi madre con pánico en la voz.- Yo los mantengo protegidos, pero creo que Cayo sospecha algo sobre mi don y no tardaran en acabar con nosotros, protegelos Carlisle, protegelos hermano y di les que les queremos y siempre estaremos a su lado.-

**Fin Recuerdo**

Todo se volvió borroso y volvimos a estar en medio del bosque. Mire a mi hermano, su cara y la mía seguramente reflejaban un dolor y tristeza que superaría al propio infierno, abracé a mi hermano y empecé a llorar sin lágrima.

Había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y

_"no creo que aguantemo mucho mas.... Aro no entra en razón"_

_"Dorian y yo no le servimos"_

_"tengo miedo ...."_

_"olviden se de nosotros...."_

_"...mientras ellos estén a salvo.... nada importa..."_

_"pero creo que ya esta tarde.."_

_"no creo que tarden en .... acabar con nosotros"_

_"protegelos...protegelos"_

_"les queremos y siempre estaremos a su lado"_

-Derek.- llame a mi hermano, me aleje un poco de el y mire sus ojos que estaban negro.- No pienso abandonar los, voy a ir a buscarlos.- le dije lo mas seria que pude.

-Voy contigo- fue lo único que dijo.

**EdwardVo**

Desde que salieron Bella y Derek están extraños y ya había pasado como 3 semana de eso y aun no se el porque, las pequeñas también lo notaron y se preocuparon, pero Bella les dio una sonrisa y las tranquilizo, diciendo que solo necesitaban cazar.

Alice estaba algo confusa aunque no decía nada, veía imagenes borrosas nada claro y se enfadaba porque sentía que algo iba a pasar.

Bella estaba muy extraña distante y fría aunque ella decía que no pasaba nada, sus ojos me decían lo contrario, casi no estábamos juntos ella siempre intentaba que alguien estuviera cerca para no estar a solas.

Y yo lo único que quería era estar con ella, me sentía mal, muchas veces cuando iba a abrazarla se alegaba de mi y casi todas las noches después de dormir a la pequeñas salia corriendo de la casa, mas de una vez intente seguirla, pero ella era lista y hacia que su rastro se perdiera.

Derek bloqueaba todos sus pensamientos, creo que Bella lo ayudaba con su poder.

Bella había salido a cazar otra vez, y las pequeñas dormían, había tomado la decisión de hablar oí mismo con ella y no me iba a mover de su habitación hasta que habláramos.

La habitación olía Bella su fragancia estaba por toda la habitación. Escuche un grito que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡¡¡¡BELLA!!!!.- oí como Anni gritaba y salí corriendo para ver que pasaba. Al llegar las pequeñas estaban juntas en una cama, Carine tenia a Anni abrazada que lloraba sin parar.

-Anni¿que te pasa?.- pregunte sentándome junto a ellas y abrazándolas.

-Carine, e vuelto a soñarlo.- dijo Anni ignorando mi pregunta. Carine la miro con miedo.

-Yo también.- lo vi todo claro en las mentes de las pequeñas, vi Voltera, vi los padres de Bella, la vi a ella y a Derek, a todos los Vulturis apunto de atacarlos.

-¿Que significa eso?.- les pregunte.

-Edward... .- Carine me miro muy seria.- esto es algo que nos pasa desde hace poco y no se lo hemos dicho a nadie por...-

-Por miedo a los Vulturis.- confirme yo, la pequeña asintió.

-Anni y yo tenemos un don, desde hace un tiempo tenemos sueños extraños y algunos de ellos se cumple.- se miraron y asintieron.- la verdad es que todo lo que soñamos se cumple.- dijo la pequeña.

-Nosotras ya sabíamos que papa y mama nos iba a dejar aquí con ustedes, y que se irían a Voltera para defendernos no solo a nosotras si no también a Bella y Derek.- dijo Anni.

-Al igual que sabíamos que Bella y tu acabarían juntos y pusimos en marcha la operación "Enamorados".- dijo Carine con una sonrisa que me recordó a Alice.

-Así que es como si vieran el futuro en sus sueños.- dije, no me extraña que las pequeñas tengan miedo aun recuerdo los pensamientos de Aro al saber que Alice podía ver el futuro, no quiero ni pensar en que ara cuando sepa de las pequeñas.

-Ultima mente solo soñamos con los Vulturis.- dijo Anni, recordé la conversacion que tuvimos en el coche.- Pero oí he soñado algo distinto, como si algo cambiara... Bella y Derek se iban a Voltera, para salvar a nuestros padres.- en cuanto dijo eso Alice apareció en el marco de la puerta.

**BellaVo**

Me sentía fatal y todas las noche corría y lloraba sin lágrimas por el dolor que sentía, tenia que alejarme de Edward, nos íbamos en 3 días y no soportaba la idea de dejarlo.

Derek me había dicho que yo me quedara y que iría el solo, pero yo me negué, querría a Edward, pero también a mis padres y ellos me han cuidado durante todo este tiempo, me dieron una familia... no puedo dejar que se sacrifiquen por nosotros.

Lo pero era que mis hermanas deben quedarse, las echaría tanto de menos pero era por su bien.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar mire la pequeña pantalla iluminada en la que se leía "Anni".

-¿Se puede saber que haces levantada?.- dije nada mas descolgar.

-¡¡¡ ISABELLA MARIE SWAN BESTIK!!!!.- aparté el pequeño aparato de mi oreja.- VEN AHORA MISMO HACIA CASA, O IREMOS A BUSCARTE.- Alice estaba realmente enfadada, puede que hubiera visto lo que planeábamos, habíamos ido con cuidado y ya nos habían descubierto.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola!!! espero que les aya gustado ^^

Empieza la acción wajajajaja xD estoy fatal V.v

Estoy de examenes asta arriba y la única forma de relajarme es escribir, este capitulo no e tardado nada en escribirlo me a salido

solo, como un suspiro ^^

Que ganas tengo de que todo pase y poder escribir todos los días^^

Intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar las demás historias. Que espero que leáis y dejéis vuestra mas sincera opinión. Acepto lo bueno y lo malo :D todos el mundo tiene derecho a opinar ¿no?.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	10. Miedo

_-¡¡¡ ISABELLA MARIE SWAN BESTIK!!!!.- aparté el pequeño aparato de mi oreja.- VEN AHORA MISMO HACIA CASA, O IREMOS A BUSCARTE.- Alice estaba realmente enfadada, puede que hubiera visto lo que planeábamos, habíamos ido con cuidado y ya nos habían descubierto._

**Cap10 Miedo**

**Bella Vo**

Iba directa hacia la casa de los Cullen, de alguna manera Alice nos había descubierto, eso o pasaba algo grabe ¡¡o no!!.

Acelere el paso lo mas que puse, tenia que llegar cuanto antes. Visualice la casa de los Cullen y no me moleste en llamar a la puerta, todos estaban en el salón, todos menos Derek.

Anni estaba sentada con Edward en el sofá en cuanto me voy se lanzo a abrazarme al igual que Carine.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?.- pregunte, mis hermanas estaban asustadas y mucho.

-Creo que las pequeñas tiene algo que contarte.- me dijo Esme intentando que las pequeñas se calmaran, las cogí en brazos y las senté encima de mi, me senté junto a Edward ya no me importaba los imites que yo había puesto seguro que Alice ya lo sabia. Acaricie el pelo a mis hermanas para que se calmaran.

-Haber pequeñas ¿que tiene que contarme?.- le dije, las dos separaron la cara de mi pecho para mirarme.- Tranquilas, saben que me lo pueden contar todo.- les dije me dolía que mis hermanas no confiaran en mi.

-Vale... - Carine cogió aire y miro a Anni que asintió.- Bella desde hace algunas noches, tenemos sueños extraños y muchos de ellos luego se cumplen.- me dijo las mire no podía ser lo que estaban diciendo no podía ser que las pequeñas tuvieran...

-Un don..- dije en un suspiro, mis hermanas asintieron. Sentía un miedo en mi interior si las pequeñas tenían un don estábamos en problemas, en grandes problemas.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?.- dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Debemos huir.- dije, los Cullen me miraron con sorpresa y tristeza.

-No hace falta que se vallan.- dijo Carlisle.- le prometí a Dorian que los protegeriamos y así sera.-

-Lo siento pero, si nos quedamos estarán en problemas.- dije lo mas seria que pude.- Debo avisar a Derek.- cogí el teléfono y marque, no hubo respuesta eso era extraño Derek siempre llevaba el móvil, volví a intentarlo y nada. Ahora si que me estaba asustando.- No contesta.-

-Bella, no tenéis que hacerlo solos, ahora todos somos familia.- dijo Carlisle, mirando a Edwrad y a mi.

-Por eso mismo no puedo poneros en peligro, la mitad de mi familia ya esta en peligro no soportare el ponerlos a ustedes también.- dije mientras volvía a marcar el numero de Derek.

-No contestara por mucho que lo llames.- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la puerta, haciendo que todos nos tensáramos y nos pusiéramos en posición defensiva.

**DerekVo**

Todas las noche salia, no me importaba donde iba con el coche o corriendo pero no podía quedarme en el hogar de los Cullen, no ahora que nos iríamos a rescatar a nuestros padres. Bella y yo lo habíamos decidido y no habría marcha atrás no abanderaría a las persona que me rescataron y me dieron una nueva vida, una familia, unas hermanas increíbles que quería con locura.

¿Por que nos pasaba esto?

No podíamos vivir como los vampiros normales, ya no era solo por las pequeñas, Bella y yo sabíamos lo que Aro quería, mis padres y las pequeñas les daba igual.

Lo que el viejo ese quería era a mi hermana y a mi. Y aunque me doliera teníamos que separarnos de la pequeñas para salvarlas.

Escuche pasos detrás de mi, alguien me estaba siguiendo y no reconocía el olor, empecé a correr esto no me gustaba nada, ahora no era uno eran mas y me estaban acorralando.

Vi las sombras llegar asta mi y sus capas negras, me cogieron las manos y el cuello gruñí y intente morderles pero de nada servía.

-Oh vamos Derek calmate, no nos obligues a acerté daño.- dijo una voz que reconocía muy bien.

-Jane.- escupí su nombre, la pequeña apareció delante de mi quitando se la capucha y mirándome divertida.

-Valla te acuerdas de mi, que halagador.- dijo con todo burlón.

-¿Que quieres?.- pregunte.

-Esta claro lo que mi señor quiere, ya esta cansado de juegos y de tratos, Dorian y Auriane no son la mitad de interesantes que vosotros. Aunque Aro a decidido mantenerlos con vida, así tu y tu hermana colaborareis mejor.-

- Y que habéis venido a llevarnos por la fuerza, sabes que no podréis con nosotros.-

-No, hemos venido a hacer un trato que se espera que aceptéis.- dijo sonriendo.- Vamos hacia la casa de los Cullen les aremos una visitas.

Dicho eso los vampiros avanzaron por el bosque, me llevaban arrastrando, sabia que lago malo pasaría y lo pero acatarían involucrando a los Cullen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaa!!!!!

Próximo Cap dentro de poco wajajajajaa

Pasad a leer "Aprendiendo a sentir" historia nueva .

Bella es un angel destinada a la poder convertirse en angel completo y volver al cielo debe terminar su tarea,aprender las costumbres y sentimientos humanos¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con los Cullen?¿Puede un angel y un vampiro enamorarse?

Dar vuestra opinión

Un Mordico:[

Lunna*


	11. Dolor

_-No contestara por mucho que lo llames.- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la puerta, haciendo que todos nos tensáramos y nos pusiéramos en posición defensiva._

**Cap11**

**BellaVo**

Puse a mis hermanas detrás de mi y active mi escudo cubriendo a todos los Cullen y las pequeñas. Jane estaba parada en la entrada de la casa Cullen con Felix y Dimitri detrás de ella.

-¿Como sabes que mi hermano no contestara?.- ya me imaginaba la respuesta pero, no quería creerlo.

Jane izo un movimiento de cabeza y dos vampiros encapuchado tiraron a Derek al suelo delante de nosotros.

-¡¡¡Derek!!!.- gritaron mis hermanas se iban a acercar pero las detuve, Carlisle me izo una señas y yo asentí desplace un poco mas el escudo dejando a Carlisle coger a Derek y tumbarlo en el sofá con las pequeñas.

-¿Que es lo que queréis?.- dije enseñando mis colmillos lo mas que podía, no iban a tocar a mi familia.

-Aro quiere hacer un trato.- dijo Jane lo mas tranquila que pudo, ya que se estaba enfadando porque mi escude le impedía usar su don.

-¿Que clase de trato.¿Donde están mis padres?.- dije gruñiendole, Edward vino a mi lado y cogio mi mano haciendo que me calmara un poco.

Jane nos miro divertida y miro a sus compañeros, que miraban a Edward amenazadoramente.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo Jane mirando nuestras manos unidas totalmente divertida.- Interesante.-

-¿Que clase de trato?.- volví a repetir.

-Oh si, mi amo quiere hacer un trato contigo y tu hermano.- dijo y miro a todos los Cullen.

-Di de una vez lo que quiere ese viejo.- dijo Derek desde el sofá incorporándose y poniéndose a mi otro lado. Jane lo miro visiblemente molesta por la palabra "viejo".

-No ofendas al amo, te crees muy listo cuando el escudo de tu hermana te protege ¿verdad.-

-Sabes que te puedo ganar perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie Jane, no caeré en tu juego.- le dijo Derek.

-Bien, mi amo quiere que viajéis a Voltera para comentaros el trato.- dijo Jane mirándome con todo el odio del mundo.

-Ni hablar, tu misma nos puedes informar del trato y nosotros decidiremos si vamos a Voltera o no.- dije devolviéndole la mirada.

-No estáis en posición de reclamar, y mas cuando la vida de Dorian y Auriana depende de ustedes.- dijo Felix, quitandose la capucha y mirándome de una manera que no me gusto nada y sus pensamientos no serian muy buenos ya que Edward apretó mi mano y se tenso, matando a Felix con la mirada.

Pensé en sus palabras, esto no era bueno nos tenia atrapados y no podíamos hacer nada, la vida de mis padres estaba en juego. Aro había jugado bien sus cartas.

-En tres días estaremos en Voltera, solo Derek y yo. Las pequeñas quedan al margen de cualquier trato al igual que todos los Cullen. Ninguno sufrirá daño alguno, ni serán amenazados.- dije seriamente y rompiéndome por dentro, pues tenia bien claro que si íbamos a Voltera no volveríamos y eso dolía, por mis hermanas, por los Cullen y por Edward...

-No.- dijo Edward haciendo que lo mirara.- no dejare que vallas sola, iré contigo.-

-¡¡No!!, Edward debes quedarte aquí proteger a mis hermanas y a tu familia.- le dije iba a replicar, pero no le di tiempo. Avancé un poco para quedar en el filo del escudo con todos detrás mio.- Esas son las condiciones.- Jane me miro y asintió, los vampiros de la entrada desaparecieron y cuando los note lo suficientemente lejos desactive el escudo.

-Bella, ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.- me pregunto Carlisle poniéndose junto a mi.- Sabes que si vais a Voltera puede que no volváis.- dijo mientra ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo se, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Prefiero eso a que les pase algo a los seres que quiero.- dije, y sabia que todos me comprendieron. Pues ya no eran solo mis padres y mis hermanos. Si no que los Cullen se había convertido en mi familia también y Edward en mi vida. Mientras sepa que el esta bien yo podre vivir.

-Carlisle, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- dijo Esme, claramente estaría llorando si pudiera.

-No se puede hacer nada. Aro no renunciara a nosotros.- dijo Derek abrazando a las pequeñas que lloraban sin control, me acerque a ellos y me uní al abrazo.

-¡¡¡No quiero que se vallan.!!!- grito Anni rodeandome el cuello con sus brazos.- ¡¡¡No nos dejen, no quiero separarme de ustedes, no quiero, no quiero!!!.- mi hermana gritaba y lloraba mientras seguía abrazándome. Sollocé mientras la abrazaba, yo tampoco quería irme, pero por ellas daría mi vida y no permitiría que los Vulturis les hicieran nada.

Los Cullen estaban junto a nosotros dándonos nuestro espacio, pero preocupados. Rose y Emmet estaban abrazados, Rose sollozaba mientras Emmet la agarraba.

Carlisle y Esme estaba igual. Jasper abrazaba a Alice por detrás mientras ella tenia los ojos cerrados con una expresion de tristeza y agarraba la manos de Edward que miraba hacia la ventana. Me miro y vi la tristeza en sus ojos eso me rompió el corazón. Edward no dijo nada salio corriendo por la puerta sin darnos tiempo a ninguno a pararlo.

-¡¡Edward espera!!.- grite yendo tras el. No quería que esto quedara así, necesitaba a Edward a mi lado pero no iba a separarlo de su familia.

Corrí detrás de el sin verle en verdad, solo seguía su esencia. Me pare en seco al perder su rastro, mire a todas partes buscándole pero no lo veía por ningún lugar.

-Edward..- dije con un sollozo y caí de rodillas al suelo ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?. Me duele tanto el corazón al no estar junto a el, el pensar que me odia, que esta enfadado conmigo es superior a mi. Pensé que el pero dolor del mundo es cuando la ponzoña recorre tu cuerpo, pero esto es mil veces peor.-EDWARD.- grite con todas mis fuerzas, rompiéndome por dentro. ¿Así terminaba todo?¿Este es nuestro fin?.

**DorianVo**

Encerados en el calabozo del castillo de los Vulturis. Sabia que no les importábamos en verdad, ya habíamos descubierto todo y eso me dolía. Solo quería arruinar las vidas de mi hija y mi hijo, y yo no podía hacer nada. Ya estaba demasiado débil. Ellos se estaban saliendo con la suya y nada podíamos hacer nosotros.

Mire a mi esposa apoyada contra la pared, con sus ojos cerrado y intentando no llorar, pues sabia que habían ido a por ellos y dolía. Dolía el saber que tu familia esta en apuros y tu no puedes hacer nada. Dolía el saber en que querían convertir a tus hijos, en como les querían arruinar la eternidad.

Lo peor es que habíamos implicado a los Cullen. Y eso también me dolía el saber que mi amigo y su familia podrían tener problemas por nuestra culpa. Pero era la única manera, lo mas lógico que se nos ocurrió.

-Dorian.- me llamo mi amor sacandome de mis pensamientos. Mire a sus ojos ahora negros como la noche y el dolor que en ellos habí encestábamos palabras me acerque y la abracé pues los dos sufríamos como uno solo.

-Encontraremos una solución.- le dije, si fuera humano lloraría como nunca, por la frustracion que sentía, por todo.

-No ahí solución, ellos ganan nosotros perdemos. Así es y sera siempre.- dijo llorando en mi cuello. La abracé lo mas que pude. Escuche la puerta abrirse y una figura encapuchada vino hacia nosotros sonreí al reconocerlo.

-Marcus.- dije con una leve sonrisa. Marcus se quito la capucha y me dio un saludo con la cabeza.

-Tened.- nos paso unas bolsas con sangre.- se que no es de animal pero estáis muy débiles y no puedo traer un ciervo cargado hasta aquí.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias amigo.- dije cogiendo las bolsas y pasándole una a Auriane, quien la miro con frustracion, pues nosotros no queríamos beber sangre humana.- Amor, tenemos que estar bien para cuando vengan los chicos.- dije acariciando su mejilla. Sabia lo duro que era para ella, asintió no muy convencida y bebió.

-Jane a comunicado que en tres días vuestros chicos vendrás.- dijo Marcus sentándose en la silla delante de nuestra celda.- Aunque me han dicho que Bella a puesto sus condicione, esa chica no cambia.- dijo Marcus con una sonrisa y sonreí recordando a mi hija y su testarudez y su fuerza. Marcus nos miro con tristeza.- Lo siento amigos, siento no poder hacer nada.-

-Se como son tus hermanos, no debes disculparte.- le pasemos las bolsas ahora vacías y las guardo en su capa.

-Lo se pero... yo no aguanto mas sus caprichos, esto es demasiado.- dijo Marcus, sabia que el no aguantaba todo esto sobretodo después de la perdida de Didyme, se sentía solo en este lugar.

-No podemos hacer nada amigo.- le dije abrazando a Auriane, que volvía a llorar en silencio.

-Yo creo que si podemos hacer algo, pero necesito tiempo para poder planificarlo todo.- Auriane levanto la cabeza y miro a Marcus sorprendida al igual que yo.

-Marcus ¿que intentas decir?.- pregunto Auriane. Marcus nos miro con anhelo y por primera vez vi en el una luz de esperanza en sus ojos que hacia mucho no veía.

-Que mis hermanos han llegado demasiado lejos, es hora de que alguien les plante cara.- dijo Marcus levantandose de la silla y poniéndose a capucha.

-Marcus no puedes planear lo que yo creo.- dije mirando como marchaba hacia la puerta.

-La caída de los Vulturis.- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejandonos a Auriane y a mi sorprendidos y confusos, pero con una esperanza en mano.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!! sientoo la tardanzaaaaa.

Juro que me a dolido escribir ciertas cosas, se me han caído algunas lágrimas, con las pequeñas y cuando Bella busca a Edward la verdad.

Me encanta Marcus ^^ xD

Bueno ya falta menos xD eso si el suspense sigue ahí xD y abra alguna que otra sorpresa.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

Dejan muchos mas y vuestra mas sincera opinión que eso es muy importante para mi^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	12. Tristeza

**Cap12 Tristeza**

**BellaVo**

Literalmente me sentía rota como una muñeca. Edward no había vuelto y solo llamaba para decir que estaba bien y volvería en tres días.

Sabia porque lo hacia ya que pasado mañana Derek y yo nos vamos, lo hace para no verme y eso duele. Se que el no quiere que me valla o al menos sola.

Pero no puedo separarlo de su familia, quitarle a Esme y Carlisle un hijo, a Alice y los demás un hermano. No, yo no podía pedirle que me acompañara, pues sabia que si íbamos allí seguramente no volveremos, pues no abría forma de rechazar el trato de Aro si este tenia a nuestros padres.

Acaricie el cabello de la pequeña Anni dormida a mi lado, vi su pequeña carita llena de tristeza al igual que Carine, se había quedado dormidas y ahora estábamos las tres acostadas en la cama de Anni.

Al ver sus rostros aun me dolía mas el tener que separarme. Seguramente por eso Edward se a ido para no verme por ultima vez.

Sonreí con tristeza, lo bien que empezó todo y lo mal que termina.

Como me gustaría llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, puede que la despedida sea dolorosa, pero necesito a Edward a mi lado. Necesitó verlo por una ultima vez, abrazarlo y decirle cuando lo amo, que mi eternidad es con el y que algún día volveremos a estar juntos, pues al igual que luchare por mis padres, también luchare por el y no me importa el tiempo.

-No se vallan...- murmuro Anni y se acurrucó mas contra mi. Había sido una sorpresa lo de las pequeñas, su don era increíble como el de Alice pero con sueños, como no me di cuenta antes. Mis padres sabia del donde las pequeñas, eso me lo había confirmado Carlisle quien también lo sabia pero lo había mantenido muy en secreto.

No les culpo por no decir nada incluso las pequeños no sabían que ellos lo sabían y ellas no habían dicho nada por miedo. Eran listas.

Sonreí y le aparte el cabello a Anni quien ahora sonreia.-...otra...hermana...- dijo muy bajito casi susurrando. ¿Otra hermana?. Que estará soñando la pequeña.

-Bella.- gire para ver a Derek y Carlisle en el marco de la puerta.- Creo que deberíamos hablar.- dijo Carlisle, asentí y me levante con cuidad,cubrí a las pequeñas con la manta y bese sus frentes.

-Las quiero, no lo olviden.- dije y salí cerrando la puerta.-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunte, Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a mi despacho mejor.- dijo y los dos lo seguimos.

Carlisle se sentó detrás del escritorio y nosotros ocupamos las dos sillas delante de el.

-¿Que tienen pensado?.- nos pregunto serio.- ¿Irán a Voltera y que?.

-No lo se, iremos a ver a Aro y escucharemos la oferta.- conteste con todo el dolor del mundo.

-No es necesario que vallan, o que vallan solos. Nosotros..-

-¡¡No!!.- dije medio gritando.- no dejare que se impliquen mas de lo que ya están. Carlisle ustedes no tienen que hacer nada, su familia no debe implicarse.- dije lo mas seria que pude.

-Mi familia ya esta implicada. Dorian y Auriana son parte de mi familia al igual que ustedes, y prometí mantenerlos a salvo y lejos de los Vulturis.-

-No voy a abandonar a mis padres Carlisle, si tengo que pasar la eternidad encerada para que ellos vivan, para que ustedes vivan, no dudare en hacerlo. Mis padres se han sacrificado por nosotros y las pequeñas, no dejare que acaben con sus vidas.-

Carlisle me miro pero yo no baje la mirada, me daba igual que el fuera el líder de los Cullen, no cambiarían de opinión. Carlisle negó con la cabeza y miro fuera.

-Dorian tenia razón.- dije apoyando se en la silla.- Eres cabezota...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y yo también sonreí.- No puedo hacer nada ¿verdad?.- dijo aun mirando hacia la ventana.

-Solo pido una cosa Carlisle, que cuiden a las pequeñas.- Carlisle giro y asintió.

Derek y yo salimos del despacho y como hacia todas las noche me fui al bosque a esperar a que Edward volviera antes de lo previsto.

Al abrir la puerta me pare en seco, había un extraño olor en el aire algo que nunca había olido.

Era como a animal, pero también olia al bosque. Mire hacia fuera no había nada pero el olor se intensificaba cada vez mas.

Como si estuvieran mas cerca. Los Cullen también notaron el olor y han poco estaban todos detrás de mi.

-Mas problemas.- murmuro Emmet, al tiempo que unas enormes figuras salían del bosque.

Eran lobos, pero mucho mas grandes. Había cuatro lobos de distinto pelaje frente a la casa. De ente medio de los lobos salio un hombre bastante joven, sin camisa y con unos pantalones rasgados.

Carlisle se adelanto y yo automáticamente active el escudo.

-No sera necesario.- dijo Carlisle, asentí y lo desactive. El hombre se acerco un poco mas asta llegar a las escaleras de la estrada.

-Carlisle.- saludo con un apretón de manos.

-Sam, me alegro de verte. ¿Que os trae a tu manada y a ti por aquí?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Hemos tenido un problema en la reserva y parece que vosotros podríais ayudarnos, o eso me dijo tu hijo.- enseguida mire a aquel hombre llamado Sam. "Edward". Mi mente repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Que a sucedido?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Hace unos días, algunos de la manada andaban por el bosque entrenando a los mas jóvenes. Fuero sorprendidos por unos vampiros con capas negras y..- Sam suspiro y agacho la cabeza, como si le doliera al pronunciarlo. Volvió a coger aire y miro a Carlisle.-se llevaron a alguno de los nuestros.-

**AnniVo**

Soñaba con mis hermanos Carine y yo corríamos hacia ellos pero nunca los atrapábamos.

-No se vallan...- todo cambio y como todas las noche volvía a estar en Voltera en mis sueño o pesadillas. Veía a mis padres y mis hermanos ser enviados a misiones y la tristeza de cada uno.

Estaba observando a Bella, que estaba en su supuesta habitación del castillo y ella miraba hacia la ventana.

-Os echo de menos.- murmuro contra el cristal. Como si pudiera vernos allí reflejados. Tenia tantas ganas de abrazar a mi hermana, pero esto era un sueño.

Tocaron a la puerta y Derek apareció con una capa negra sobre sus hombros.

-Aro quiere hablar con nosotros.- dijo Derek, Bella asintió cogió una capa igual a la de Derek y los dos corrieron.

Imagenes pasaron antes mis ojos, mis hermanos ante Aro, luego corriendo junto a algunos vampiros. Llegando a una casa, la casa en llamas.

Un pelea, gritos, sangre.

Mi hermana alejándose un poco. Una mujer corriendo por el bosque con algo entre sus brazos.

La mujer hablándole a mi hermana.

-C..uidal..a..- dijo la mujer ante de muerta y mi hermana con el pequeño bulto que la mujer cargaba.

Tantas imagenes pasaron antes mis ojos, algunos felices otros no tanto.

Muchos borrosos, era como estar en medio de una sala giratoria con pantallas y imagenes de mi familia por todas partes.

-Las quiero no lo olviden.- oí la voz de mi hermana como un susurro y acto seguido la escena de cada noche mi familia siendo rodeada por los Vulturis apunto de atacar.

Pero algunas cosas cambiaban, un borrón apareció, los Cullen estaban allí y algo mas....

Me desperté y me incorpore, Carine estaba a mi lado dormida, mire hacia todos los lados no veía a Bella, pero escuchaba voces en la casa.

Y esa imagen no dejo de verse en mi cabeza una y otra vez... un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Siento haber tardado tanto pero e estado muy liada.

Bueno espero que os aya justado, siempre dejo la tensión en el ambiente xD

La verdad me esta gustando el rumbo de la historia y se me hace muy fácil escribirla al igual que "Aprendiendo a sentir" son dos historias que se me hace muy fácil escribirlas porque están completas en mi cabeza xD

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

por cierto no me puedo creer que "Amor de estrellas" aya llegado a los 100 reviews^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	13. El plan

**Cap13 El plan**

**BellaVo**

Carlisle izo entrar a Sam que resulta ser el líder de la manada de los hombres lobo, que vivían en la reserva de La Push al otro lado del pueblo.

Los Lobos se habían transformado en humanos otra vez. Los Cullen y sobretodo Carlisle parecía llevarse muy bien con los lobos, explico algo sobre un tratado y que en mas de una ocasión Carlisle había ayudado a los lobos. El Aquelarre y la Manada se llevaban bien y Carlisle y Sam ahora parecían auténticos lideres.

Esme les había ofrecido algo de comida a lo que ellos aceptaron encantados. Quil,Paul,Jared,Leah eran los nombre de los 4 lobos.

-Así que los Vulturis se han llevado a tres lobos.- dijo Carlisle sentándose en la amplia mesa que nunca se usaba. Los demás fuimos tomando asiento al igual que los lobos, quedando Carlisle y Sam uno frente al otro a cada extremo de la mesa.

-Si, como ya te e dicho. No sabemos el porque pero la manada cada vez es mayor, hace unos días Embry,Jacob,Seth y Leah empezaron a transformarse.- izo una pequeña pausa y miro a la chica lobo quien miraba sus manos y creo que intentaba no llorar.- Así que Quil y Jared les estaban ayudado a comprender su nueva naturaleza. Pero hace dos días estaban en el bosque como siempre, pero fueron sorprendidos por unos vampiros encapuchados. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero eran demasiados y los demás eran muy jóvenes.-volvió a mirar a los lobos qué apretaban sus puños por la frustracion de no haber podido hacer nada.- Encontramos a Quil y a Paul malheridos ellos habían podido huir de alguna manera.

Así que el restro de la manada salimos en la búsqueda de los demás, seguimos el rastro de los vampiros y encontremos a Leah...también malherida, pero el rastro se perdió al otro lado de la playa. Seguramente llevaban un barco o algo así.

-Ya veo.- dijo Carlisle.- ¿Se encuentran ya bien?, ¿no están malheridos?.- pregunto a los 4 lobos sentados. Paul miro a Leah y ella alzo el brazo mostrando barios mordisco en su brazo.

-Forceje con ellos y me mordieron bastante, ya no duele tanto pero antes era insoportable.- explico Leah.- No debe preocuparse ya sabe que nos curamos rápido.-

-De todas formas te daré un calmante fuerte y un desinfectante pues los mordisco de vampiro se curan mas lento y te pondré un vendaje nuevo, Esme ¿puedes traerme el maletín?- Esme asintió y volvió al poco tiempo con el maletín de Carlisle, se levanto y empezó a curar a Leah.

-¿Y cuando hablaron con mi hermano?.- pregunto Alice.

-Oí mismo, hacia el medio día. Estábamos de reconocimiento para ver si encontrábamos algo, nos explico un poco sobre esos vampiros y que viniéramos a hablar contigo ya que también tenéis un problema con ellos.- explico Sam.

-¿Como estaba Edward?.- dije casi sin pensármelo, Sam me miro y sonrió.

-Encontró compañera al fin.- dijo mirando a Carlisle quien también sonrió, volvió a mirarme.- Sinceramente creo que preocupado.- me dijo Sam y yo asentí, en eso escuche como alguien bajaba por la escalera y apto seguido Anni me abrazaba por el cuello.

-Pequeña ¿que pasa?.- pregunté sentándola en mi regazo y abrazándola, Sam miro a la pequeña sorprendido.

-Es..- no dijo la palabra y yo asentí.- Es muy pequeña.-

-Si ella y Carine fueron transformadas muy pequeñas, Los Vulturis quería... y mi familia y yo hicimos un trato para que ellas vivieran con nosotros.- le explique, Anni ya estaba mas tranquila.- y ahora di me que pasa.-

-Tuve un sueño.- me dijo y la comprendi.

-¿Que pasaba?.- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Iba cambiando, pero te vi en Vultera con Derek, mama y papa. Aro os enviaba a una especie de misión..- se quedo pensando un momento .- Y luego volvió a cambiar y vi lo de siempre, pero esta vez también estaban los Cullen y... había un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo.- dijo la pequeña y note como Sam y los demás se tensaban.

-Jacob.- dijo Leah con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quil la abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

-¿Como es que la pequeña ...- pregunto Paul.

-Ellas tiene un don, es parecido al de Alice pero ellos lo sueñan.- explique.

-Entonces ¿Jacob esta vivo?.- pregunto Leah separándose un poco de Quil. Mire a mi hermana no sabíamos con exactitud el tiempo en el que se daban sus sueños.

-Lo mas seguro es que si.- le dije, ella asintió y volvió a sentarse.

Después de eso Carlisle le explico a Sam nuestra situación con los Vulturis, y que Derek y yo nos iríamos a Italia para hablar con los Vulturis e intentar salvar a mis padres.

-Nosotros también vamos.- dijo Sam.

-¡¡No!!, no pueden hacer eso.- le dije.- Sam piensa en tu manada se mejor que nadie lo que duele que te quiten a tu familia. Pero si vais a Voltera lo único que conseguirás es que acaben capturando al resto de la manada.- le dije.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarlos a su suerte.- dijo Paul.

-Lo se.- dije mientras pensaba lo mas rápido que podía.

-Os informaremos del estado de los lobos en cuanto lleguemos.- dijo Derek.- Luego esperaremos un tiempo, si no los Vulturis sospecharan. Puede que entre los lobos, nuestros padre y nosotros dos podamos hacer algo y con vuestra ayuda..-

-Derek que estas diciendo.- le dije.- Estas sugiriendo que nos enfrentemos a los Vulturis.- el solo asintió.-Estas loco nos mataran.-

-Vamos Bella, sabe que podemos con ellos y ahora no solo somos nosotros también están los lobos, ¿di me que no a pasado por tu cabeza esa idea?.- me pregunto y no pude negarme claro que lo había pensado, pero y si todo salia mal.

-Bella.- me llamo Carlisle, levante para mirarlo.- es la mejor solución y lo sabes, se que tienes miedo de que nos pase algo. Pero algún día habrá que enfrentarse a ellos.

Pensé en sus palabras y sabia que tenia razón pero eran tan arriesgado... me quede un momento pensando y si...

-¿Bella?.- me llamo Esme.- ¿Que ocurre cielo?.-

-Estaba pensando en algo que dijo mi padre hace tiempo, cuando acogimos a las pequeñas.- le explique.

-¿Que dijo?.- pregunto Emmet.

-Estábamos en Voltera, íbamos al castillo a visitar a Marcus porque ya nos íbamos.... Marcus.- me quede pensando.- El era un gran amigo de mis padres y no se puede...-

-Estas en lo cierto Bella.- dijo Carlisle.- en una de las llamadas, Dorian me contó que Marcus lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía.-

-Entonces puede que el nos ayude.- dijo Esme con emoción en sus ojos.

-Si, puede que si hablo con el nos ayude, se de sobras que no le gustan muchas cosas de las que hacen Aro y Caius.- dije, la verdad el plan cada vez se veía mejor.

-Bien,.- dijo Carlisle levantandose.- Entonces decidido, Bella y Derek irán a Voltera y nos informaran, debes hablar con Marcus y saber si se puede confiar en el.- me dijo.- y a partir de ahí lo iremos planeando todo.- todos asentimos al tiempo que el timbre sonaba. Esme miro a Carlisle confundido y este fue a abrir mientras todos nos quedamos en la sala.

-Que sorpresa.- escuchemos a Carlisle. Apareció en la sala junto a dos vampiros. el hombre era alto y de cabello moreno sus ojos al igual que los Cullen tenían un color dorado y la mujer tenia el cabello negro y me recordaba mucho a Esme.

-¿Que hacen aquí?.- pregunto Esme levantandose y abrazando a la mujer. Se giró y nos hablo a Derek y a mi.- Son unos viejos amigos,Peter y Charlotte.- los presento.- Ellos son los hijos de Dorian y Auriane.- nos levantemos y saludemos.

-Si, Auriane solía contarme maravillas de ellos.- dijo Charlotte.- Me alegro tanto de conoceros al fin.- dijo abrazándonos.- Aunque... ¿no eran dos pequeñas?.- pregunto.

-Carine sigue durmiendo, cosa que tu señorita tendrías que hacer. sube y vuelve a dormirte yo iré enseguida.- le dije a Anni me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por las escaleras.

-¿A que se debe su visita?.- pregunto Carlisle. Peter y Charlotte miraron a los hombres lobo que habían permanecido callados todo el tiempo.- no pasa nada son amigos.- dijo Carlisle.

-Tu hijo nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda.- me quede de piedra por un momento. "Edward".

-¿Donde esta el?.- pregunte.

-Ahora estará camino hacia el clan Denali, o eso es lo que me dijo.- me respondió Peter. ¿Que estaba haciendo Edward?. Lo de los lobos lo entiendo pero esto.

-Creo que ya se lo que sucede.- dijo Alice acercándose a mi.- Edward esta reuniendo al mayor numero de aliados para poder enfrentarnos a los Vulturis.- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos la miremos atónitos. Edward ¿en verdad estaba haciendo eso?.

-Lo llamare luego, creo que su plan puede funcionar y también llamare a unos amigos mios, cuanto mas seamos mejor.- dijo Carlisle. Di un largo suspiro y subí a la habitación de mis hermanas.

¿Por eso se a ido? ¿Para pedir ayuda?.

Ya no sabia que pensar, solo quería estar con el verlo y decirle cuanto le amo. ¿Y si no llega antes de que nosotros nos vallamos?.

No me lo pensé y corrí a mi cuarto, cogí mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir todo lo que sentía.

**JacobVo**

Me desperté con mucho dolor y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Como pude levante la cabeza, estaba en un calabozo. La vista se me fue aclarando y pude sentarme, aunque me maree un poco. Alce la vista y vi a Seth y Embry encerado en las dos jaulas continuas a las mías. Estaban muy malheridos y todas las imagenes vinieron a mi.

EL bosque, mis compañeros, los vampiros, una pelea, Leah y luego oscuridad. ¿Leah? donde estaba ella y los demás.

-Seth.- lo llame pero no me contesto.

-Ya despertaste.- dijo una voz de hombre y me giré para ver a dos vampiros un hombre y una mujer encerado en otra jaula.

-¿Quienes sois? ¿donde estamos.- les pregunte, si estaban encerados no eran enemigos.

-Somos Dorian y Auriane, y estas en Voltera.- me dijo el hombre.

-Jacob.- le dije.- y ellos son Seth y Embry. ¿Porque estamos aquí?.- les pregunte.

-No lo sabemos, la verdad llevamos un tiempo ya encerados.- dijo la mujer.

-¿Recuerdas algo?.- me pregunto el hombre.. Dorian.

-Recuerdo que estaba entrenando junto a mis compañeros cuando unos vampiros nos atacaron.- le respondí mientras me apoyaba en la pared.

-¿De donde sois?.- pregunto la mujer.

-De Forks, vivimos en la reserva de la Push.- le explique.

-¿Conoces a los Cullen?.- pregunto Dorian y lo mire.

-Si, el no a ayudado muchas veces, son unos buenos vampiros, casi humanos diría yo. ¿Porque? ¿Les conocen?.- pregunte.

-Si Carlisle y Esme son viejos amigos y nuestros hijos están con ellos.- me explico Dorian.

En eso la puerta se habría y una pequeña figura entro quedado frente a nosotros.

-Valla el perro despertó.- dijo una niña. Gruñí en su dirección la reconocía ella estaba allí cuando nos acorralaron.- Llevarlo a arriba, al amo le encantara esto.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Estaba demasiado débil y consiguieron ponerme unas cadenas en las muñecas.

-Vamos cucho da gracias a que estas vivo.- dijo la enana esta mientras me arrastraban fuera del calabozo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!!!

espero que les aya gustado jeje.

Se que a muchos les a entusiasmado la entrada de los lobos. Jane es una pequeña hija.... de eso xD pero así es mas interesante y luego se disfruta mas xD

Bueno nos vemos pronto.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	14. Despedidas y una carta

**Cap14 Despedidas y una carta.**

**BellaVo**

-Por favor tened mucho cuidado.- me rogó Esme mientras me abrazaba, había llegado el momento Derek y yo marchábamos a Voltera y el plan estaba en marcha.

-Te lo prometo Esme, por favor cuidar de las pequeñas.- dije si pudiera llorar ahora mismo lloraría como nunca.

-Tranquila veras como estaremos todos juntos antes de que nos demos cuenta.- me separe de Esme para que una efusiva Alice se tirara a mis brazos.

-¡¡Te voy a echar de menos!!.- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Vamos Alice, si tu no eres positiva... quien lo sera.- dije abrazando a mi amiga, hermana. Alice sonrió y fue junto a Jasper, Derek y yo nos despedimos de los Cullen y ahora venia lo pero, el momento mas horrible de toda mi vida... despedirme de mis hermana.

Las dos estaban junto a Rose y la tristeza se veía en su rostro a kilómetros. Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura, las tres no mirábamos sin decir nada. Empezaron a llorar y se abalanzaron sobre mi, la abracé como nunca soñando con que el tiempo se detubiera y no tuviera que dejarlas.

-Sed fuertes, pronto estaremos juntos, todos.- les dije mientras intentaba que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Prometelo.- dijo Anni.

-Lo prometo, lo juro, sea como sea volveremos a estar juntos. Pero de veis prometerme que sereis fuerte y arria caso a los Cullen.- las dos asintieron y se frotaron sus ojitos. Derek las abrazo y también le prometió que volveríamos.

Llamaron nuestro vuelvo y mire por ultima vez la entrada del aeropuerto, esperando que el apareciera por esa puerta. Abracé por ultima vez a mis hermana y a mi familia.

-Estaremos en contacto Bella, cuidaos mucho.- me dijo Carlisle antes de abrazarme.- Eres fuerte y estoy orgulloso de que seas la pareja de mi hijo, que no este aquí no significa que no le importes. Esta intentando por todos los medios que seáis libres.- me dijo le sonreí y asentí, yo sabia todo eso y mas sabia que Edward me amaba y mi corazón me decía que estaríamos juntos, sabia que se había ido para buscar ayuda, no podía reprocharle nada. Pero aun así hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo una vez mas.

El viaje se me izo largo y aburrido, mi mente seguía con la pequeñas no podía evitarlo. Derek y yo hablababamos lo mas bajo posible para que los humanos no nos oyeran. Al llegar a Voltera era media noche y Dimitri y Felix nos esperaban junto a un coche. Ni siquiera les dirigimos la mirada, subí junto con mi hermano al coche y unimos nuestras manos pues los dos estábamos nervioso y muy enfadados por estar aquí.

Al llegar al enorme castillo de los Vulturis nos guiaron hacia la sala de los tres tronos, donde nos esperaban Aro, Caius y Marcus junto a casi toda la guardia y dos chicos encadenados a la pared de piel oscura y que parecían muy heridos. Los reconocí esos eran los chicos de la manada de Sam.

-Isabella, Derek que alegría veros.- dijo Aro sonriendo feliz, como me gustaría arrancarle la cabeza y que quitara esa cara de felicidad. Pero tenia que contenerme por mi familia, la mana y el plan.

-Aro.- dijo Derek ignorandolo completamente en verdad. Nuestras manos seguían unidas por el bien de los dos ya que yo protegía a Derek con mi escudo.

-¿Donde están nuestros padre?.- pregunte dando un paso hacia delante.

-Tan impaciente como siempre mi querida Isabella.- apreté los dientes, como odio a este viejo. Una de las puertas se abrió y mis padres aparecieron, corrieron hacia nosotros y nos abrazaron.

-Mis niños, ¿estáis bien?,¿que hacéis aquí?.- dijo mi madre abrazandonos una y otra vez.

-Aro este no era el trato.- dijo mi padre enfadado.

-E decidido cambiar el trato, Isabella y Derek son mucho mas valiosos que vosotros.- dijo Aro, mi enfado se agrandaba eramos objetos no significabamos nada para el.

-Teníamos un trato.- dijo mi padre apretando los puños.

-¿Ya y?.- dijo Caius desde su asiento.

-E decidido hacer un nuevo trato.- dijo Aro sonriendo.

-Desde un principio dije que mis hijos no estaban en ningún trato.- siguió mi padre.

-Eso sera decisión suya.- dijo Aro ya algo molesto.

-Te escuchamos.- dije yo, sin mirara a mis padres.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta, muy bien Isabella.- dijo Aro ya feliz, como lo odio.- Bien el trato es el siguiente, tus padres son libre al igual que tus hermana pero tu y Derek os quedareis aquí y formareis parte de la guardia.- dijo el viejo este.

-¡¡No!!.- dijo mi madre y alce la mano para que no dijera nada.

-Si Derek y yo nos quedamos aquí no solo mi familia sera libre, también los Cullen.- dije y Aro me miro sonriendo.

-E de deducir que Edward se volvió tu compañero.- dijo divertido. Mi mama sonrió.

-Bella ¿es cierto?.-pregunto mi madre yo sonreí feliz de recordar a Edward. Mis padres sonrieron diciendo que lo aprobaban, pero claro ahora yo estaría aquí atrapada, no por mucho tiempo eso si.

-Si ellos se quedan nosotros también.- dijo mi padre y yo empecé a negar.

-No deben irse y cuidar a Anni y Carine ustedes son sus padres deben cuidarlas.- les dije.

-También somos vuestros padres.- dijo mi madre.

-Lo se pero Derek y yo nos podemos cuidar solos ella no... por favor vayanse.- le dije. Mis padres duda ro pero Derek con sus gestos de mover la cabeza les izo saber que todo iria bien.

-Esta bien.- dijo al final mi padre.- nos iremos de Voltera, por favor cuidaos.- dijo abrazándonos.

-Habla con Carlisle.- le susurré los mas bajo que pude.

-Y tu con Marcus.- me susurró el. Nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra conversacion y al escuchar eso mi esperanza volvió, si Marcus esta de nuestro lado podríamos conseguirlo.

No tardaron en echar a mis padres del castillo, me despedi de ellos con un gran dolor, pero al menos ellos serian libres mientras Derek y yo dábamos nuestras libertad, nuestras alma y nuestra vida para que la gente que queremos este a salvo.

-Acompañarme a la sala de entrenamientos.- nos dijo Marcus.- ¡¡Dimitri!!¡¡Felix!!, llevad a los lobos a la sala.- seguimos a Marcus en silencio, escuchaba a los lobos maldecir, a saber que les habían hecho los Vulter. Llegamos a una gran sala donde había diferentes armas y instrumentos extraños. Marcus izo que Dimitri y Felix después de encadenar a los lobos salieran de la sala. Me acerque a los lobos recordando los nombres.

-¿Jacob, Seth, Embry?.- pregunte, los lobos me miraron confusos.

-¿Como sabes nuestros nombres?.- me pregunto el que parecía mas joven.

-Estábamos con los Cullen cuando Sam llego y nos lo explico todo.- dije.- ¿Estáis bien?. ¿Donde esta el otro chico?.- pregunte.

-Lo tiene abajo, no tiene enjaulados pero Embry esta demasiado débil. Es al que mas han torturado, por cierto yo soy Jacob y el es Seth.-

-Soy Bella.- dije mientras buscaba los antibioticos que Carlisle me dio para los lobo, una dosis especial dijo el en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Tened.- les di las cápsulas que Carlisle me dio.

-El Dr. Cullen es increíble.- dijo Seth divertido. Les metí las cápsulas en la boca.

-Gracias.- dijeron al unisono haciendo que sonriera.

-Leah esta muy preocupada por vosotros.- les dije y toda su atención estaba en mi.

-¿Ella esta bien?.- pregunto Jacob.

-Si, Carlisle la curo y ahora esta bien.- le dije.

-Bella.- me llamo Marcus.- Debemos empezar a planear el ataque.-

**EdwardVo**

Me había recorrido todo estados unidos buscando aliados y amigos, fue fácil encontrar a Peter y Charlotte. También tuve la suerte de encontrara a unos amigos de Carlisle y ahora volvía a casa después de hablar con el clan Denali que llegarían en dos días a nuestra casa.

Al llegar mi familia de recibió entre besos y abrazos, Bella y Derek ya se habían ido, ojala hubiera podido despedirme de ella, pero se me hacían tan doloroso el dejarla ir... si no me hubiera ido no la hubiera dejado o yo me hubiera ido con ella. Anni y Carine estaban increiblemente tristes y era horrible verlas así, al final conseguí que se durmieran y me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba una dicha y pensar en todo lo que Carlisle me había explicado sobre el plan y los lobos.

Al entrar en mi habitación sentí el aroma de Bella, habíamos estado tantas noches aquí juntos. Encima de la cama había un sobre son mi nombre, reconocí su letras y la abri lo mas rápido que pude.

_Edward_

_Gracias.. por todos los momentos que hemos vivido, juro que daría lo que fuera por poder verte antes de irme a Voltera, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy. Prometeme que cuidaras de mis hermanas y de tu familia, me duele separarme de ellos pero mas me duele separarme de ti mi amor. Ojala pudiera darle mi estúpido escudo a Aro y así quedar libre, no me importaría si así puedo estar a tu lado. Juro que sentí que me moría cuando aquel día saliste corriendo por la puerta y no me esperaste. Pensé que te había perdido y cada noche salia a buscarte al bosque. Ahora debo irme lejos de todo aquello que amo, ojala el plan salga bien pues no veo otro método de volver a estar junto a ti, si tu quieres. No se si tus sentimientos serán los mismos pero los mios nunca cambiaran pues ni estando a miles de kilómetros podría olvidarte, te as convertido en lo mas preciado de mi vida y quiero pasar la eternidad junto a ti._

_Coger tus fuertes mano..._

_Tocar tu pelo..._

_Volver a ver tu intensa mirada, tu perfecta sonrisa...._

_Tu sinceridad y tu amo....._

_Te amo, mas que a nada, mas que a nadie... solo a ti._

_Cuida mi corazón lo e dejado contigo._

_Siempre tuya Isabella Marie Swan Bestik._

-Yo también te amo Bella siempre y mi corazón esta contigo en Voltera.- dije mirando hacia la ventana como si ella pudiera escucharme.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!! sientooo haber tardadoooo esque como ya e dicho mi ordena esta algo loco xD

y llevo semanas pensando en una cosa para esta historia.

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, decir que odio a Aro y a Caius con toda mi alma, no solo aqui sino en el libro original ya me caen mal y los odio a muerte.

GRACIAAASS POR LSO REVIEWS ESPERO LLEGAR A LOS 100 ^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


End file.
